Our Own Love Story
by Rosswen
Summary: When there is nothing to keep you going, wouldn't you want to die by your beloved's hands? Or find the new life you need from the same hands unexpectedly? [SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Ninja-verse AU, Fluffy Fluff, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg, a little OOC at first. Unbetaed-please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story, yosh! I would like to say a few things before we start. First off, as the title of the story indicates, this story is all about Sasuke and Naruto and their love. You won't be having thoughts like, omg will they be together? They'll always be together. There will be mpreg in later chapters. I'm not sure about the setting of the story. Please imagine it as you like. So, I guess that's it for now. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto walked down the busy streets of Konoha slowly. He looked around and watched the people pass by, but nobody seemed to see or care about him. Naruto took a sigh of relief. When it was like this, when everyone ignored his presence, Naruto didn't end up hurting at the end of day.

Most people hated being lonely, but to Naruto, it was the greatest relief he could have. When he was alone, he could do anything he wanted and nobody cared. Well actually, nobody cared about him in general, but when he was left alone, Naruto was content with himself.

He approached to a convenience store and got two breads and some cheese and four tomatoes. He went to the cashier quickly, careful not to draw anyone's attention, and smiled at the man.

"Good afternoon. How are you today?"

The man didn't even spare a glance at Naruto and kept looking out of the enormous windows of the store.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto left the exact amount on the desk and left the store slowly. He wasn't allowed to buy too many things, so he knew their prices as he knew his own name.

When he started towards his little place he wasn't as lucky as before. A few people noticed him and didn't hide their hateful words from him. Naruto lowered his face and quickened his steps, trying to escape from the crowded streets at once.

"Naruto!"

He stilled as he heard his name being called.

Smiling heartedly, Naruto entered his favorite ramen stand and greeted the old man. "Good afternoon. How are you today?"

"Good!" The man smiled at Naruto. "How about you?"

"As usual," Said Naruto and shrugged.

They both fell silent after that. Both knew what Naruto's usual included.

"I have hot miso. Do you want some?" Teuchi asked kindly.

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled at the man. "But I already made my shopping, so…"

Again, they both knew what that meant. Naruto rarely got D-rank missions, so he couldn't afford anything easily.

Naruto was a fallen ninja. He was the object of hatred of the whole village. Even the closest to him had turned their back on him. Were they right? Maybe… Naruto hadn't been able keep any of his promises. To bring Sasuke back, to bring peace, to be the Hokage, to be accepted and respected by everyone…

After Pain's attack Naruto had thought the village would appreciate him, but no… He had been thrown into a corner right after that. Because he had showed what kind of a demon he was, how untrustworthy and dangerous he was…

"It's on me," Teuchi said.

Naruto smiled at the one of the few people who was kind to him. "It's alright. I'm not hungry now."

"Hmm," The old man rubbed his chin. "I need to clean the front of the stand but my back's killing me today. Maybe you can help me with it and I offer you some ramen to thank you?"

Naruto smiled at the man softly. "Yeah, of course I'll help you!"

"Then eat before to gain strength!" Teuchi smiled and put a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

Smiling happily, Naruto ate his treat quickly and started sweeping the front of the store. He didn't linger with his task, for he knew, nobody would come to the ramen shop as long as he was there.

Bidding goodbye to the old man, Naruto headed towards his little place. Dusk had fallen already and Naruto didn't want to be late any longer. He knew that nights were dangerous. Especially for him.

When he reached his place at the outskirts of town, Naruto wasn't surprised to see new patterns and words on his walls. They included hateful words towards him; like _demon_, _traitor_, _failure_… Some were longer than the others and they hurt Naruto the most; _go away_, _leave our village_, _die_…

Sighing shakily, Naruto rubbed his eyes and failed to see the children running past him. He gasped in pain as stones crashed into his back hardly.

The children run off laughing and talking about who hit the demon first.

Naruto moaned softly as he rubbed his back. It was a popular game among children, they loved to test their aiming skills on Naruto. Who had given them the idea, Naruto didn't know. He only knew that children couldn't be blamed for the actions they learned from their elders.

Sighing softly, Naruto leaned down and picked up the tomatoes that he had dropped with the impact of stones. One of them was squashed on one side but Naruto knew, he could easily eat it by cutting the ruined side.

Naruto got in his one roomed house slowly. It was dark inside as always. With his limited budget he had to make choices and he had chosen water over electricity. He could live without lights or heat, but water was important.

Naruto went to his little kitchen and put his food for the upcoming days in the cabinets. He, then, took out a candle and lighted it. Shielding the light with his hand, Naruto went to his bed which was practically in the middle of the house. He put the candle on a drawer beside the bed and climbed on top of it.

Calmly, he opened one of the drawers and took out an old looking dagger. He took off his baggy orange jacket and lifted his black t-shirt.

He frowned as he eyed the various scars and wounds on his body. Some of them looked old, some of them were still red, some of them had been infected, a strange looking white liquid was coming out them and some of them still bled slowly.

Naruto started scratching the wounds slowly and sighed in relief. Their constant itching could be really irritating sometimes.

After he took a relaxed breath, he looked at his arms which were in the same shape as his body. Sighing, Naruto scratched those wounds as well and then grabbed his dagger. A frown settled between his fair brows as he realized there wasn't any more room for him to use.

Puffing out his cheeks, Naruto took off his orange pants and smiled widely as he saw the unmarked, pale skin of his legs.

Without hesitating, Naruto grabbed the dagger again and stood still as he recalled the day's activities. He had been called names by villagers and he had been hit by children and somebody had painted his walls. So, three. Without blinking, Naruto made three cuts on his left thigh and smiled at his achievement.

Naruto knew some people would call him weak for hurting himself like this. They would assume that Naruto was creating physical pain to be able to bear with the pain he felt inside. But it wasn't like that. Not at all.

Naruto was a very forgetful person. He just forgot how people treated him quickly. If he felt the tiniest bit of interest from someone, Naruto put everything aside. So, to remember and not to forget, Naruto counted the bad things other people had done to him in day, and cut himself at nights. This way, when he needed, he looked at his wounds and remembered how ill he had been treated by the people around him.

When Naruto was younger, all he wanted was to gain respect and love from the village he loved dearly. But as he grew up, he realized that one didn't need to work for these things. It was only natural to receive them, but not Naruto. He wasn't worthy of anything…

Sighing yet again, Naruto stood up and wiped away the blood that was tricking down from his leg clumsily. He, then, wore his pajama pants and got under the thick covers of his bed quickly, it was getting chilly in his little home.

With a shaking hand, Naruto reached into his drawer again and got the frame that was standing on it. He looked at the picture and smiled softly. It was the picture of Team 7, with Sakura in the middle, Naruto and Sasuke at her sides while Kakashi leaned over them. But in the frame there were neither Sakura nor Kakashi. They had been cut out, and Sasuke and Naruto had been put beside each other.

"Good night Sasuke," Naruto said softly. "How have you been today?"

Naruto traced Sasuke's face with his fingertips as tears filled his eyes. "I hope you are safe and looking after yourself…"

With shaky hands, Naruto drew the frame closer and kissed Sasuke's face tenderly. Blowing out the candle, Naruto snuggled under his heavy covers, still holding onto the frame tightly.

* * *

Naruto walked to the Hokage tower slowly. It was still early for villagers to be up, so Naruto walked without being disturbed this time.

The sun was bright and it reflected on Naruto's pale skin. He wasn't a part of any team anymore and he rarely got missions and he wanted to protect himself from the people, so he mostly spent his time in his little, dark house. Therefore he had lost the tanned skin he once had. But, it didn't disturb Naruto. He had let go of life, nothing disturbed him anymore.

When he entered the tower, he was planning to talk to the Hokage and request a mission. But when he saw Sakura walking up his way with Ino, he stopped suddenly and smiled at her,

"Good morning Sakura-chan. How are you today?"

Sakura glared at him for a moment and then kept her way with her closest friend.

Sakura was the first one to push him away. She was right in doing so, right? Naruto hadn't been able to keep his promise after all…

In a usual day Naruto would disregard it but when he heard them talking about _his_ Sasuke, he just had to follow silently.

"We'll bring him for sure," Sakura was saying. "Tsunade-sama sending such a big party this time!"

"When we're departing?" Ino asked and Sakura answered quickly,

"In two days. Even a few ANBU will accompany us!"

Naruto's heart throbbed painfully. When Naruto was still allowed to look for Sasuke, it was mostly four people but now, a big searching party with ANBU… It was clear what their intent was. Tsunade had never liked Sasuke, she hated him for being such a trouble and it seemed that she had decided to finish Sasuke off completely.

Stupid Sakura. She had no idea what she was getting into. Naruto bit his lips angrily and headed towards the room of the Hokage. He hid himself from the eyes and started waiting. He wasn't sure how long he waited silently but when he saw the Hokage and her two advisors leaving the room, he sneaked inside silently. Immediately, he run into the desk and started searching through numerous cases. After struggling for a while Naruto found the one he was looking. There, Sasuke's assumed whereabouts.

It was all Naruto needed. He left through the window and went to his home to take a few things. He had made up his mind, and everything was clear to him as the day. He left the village he used to call as home without anyone noticing. He didn't look back.

* * *

Naruto panted heavily as he walked in the depths of a forest. He had to search through lots of places and he had ended up here finally.

He could feel Sasuke close by and his legs slowed down in anticipation. What would he say? What would he do? It had been years…

Naruto stopped as he reached to a small clearing. It was green and covered with various flowers. There was a river beside it, running lazily. And there Sasuke was.

He stood in the middle of the clearing without moving, his eyes fixed on Naruto.

Naruto gulped hardly as tears filled his eyes. It had been too long since he had last seen his beloved. He was taller now, he had gained weight and muscles and he had his hair longer than Naruto ever remembered. It had been tied back in a high pony-tail and it was reaching to his shoulder blades. His skin was milky as ever, his dark eyes captivating… He was just _so_ beautiful.

Without knowing what to do, Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Good afternoon Sasuke. H-How are you today?"

"Did you come all the way here to ask me that?" Sasuke asked impassively as he eyed Naruto.

He looked different.

He had lost weight, Sasuke could tell. He looked so small and fragile. His golden hair reached to his shoulders now, very much like his father's, and Sasuke liked it for some reason. He was almost as pale as Sasuke now, and Sasuke wasn't sure what to think of it.

What was most surprising about Naruto was his outfit. He was wearing black shorts and a long sleeved black t-shirt. He had a small backpack on his back, and he didn't have his forehead protector over.

"Oh, n-no," Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Don't you remember what I said to you last time?" Sasuke asked, irritated by the blond's unresponsiveness.

Naruto nodded as he started scratching his left cheek's lowest scar. It already had turned into a wound and now, was bleeding anew. "Y-You will destroy Konoha, a-and kill me first."

Sasuke frowned. "So, why come to me knowing that?"

"A search p-party is after you. They should be here in a few days," Naruto said quickly. "A-And I thought it didn't matter."

Sasuke's frown got deeper as Naruto rolled up one of his sleeves and started scratching the numerous, infected wounds. "What doesn't matter?"

"I die n-now or then," Naruto shrugged and approached Sasuke slowly. "How are you today, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto smiled heartedly after hearing that. "I am so glad then… C-Can I touch you?"

Eyeing the once his team mate and lover, Sasuke gave a slow nod, wondering about Naruto's intentions.

Smiling hesitantly, Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. It was as pale and smooth as ever. Naruto slid his hands down, and touched Sasuke's arms. They were perfect as he had ever been. Naruto smiled happily as he took a step backwards away from his love. He had no wounds or scars. Nobody had hurt him. Naruto was ready for real, now.

"Won't you try to stop me?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto's, somehow, happy face. "Won't you try to take me back home?"

"Oh, no," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "I, now, understand that home is where your heart is. There is no home for _us _there…"

He looked past Sasuke and run into the river side with a huge smile. He kneeled down and put his hands in the cold water in wonder. Then, he wet his bleeding cheek with the cool liquid, which helped to ease the irritation.

Humming to himself, Naruto opened his backpack and took of a stuffed dinosaur and a paper piece, which Sasuke assumed as a photograph. Pushing the bag away, Naruto laid down, facing the river, and pressed the dinosaur and the photograph into his heart.

"It's warm here," Naruto commented. "C-Can you make it quick? I don't want to hurt anymore…"

Swallowing a lump, Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke, can I ask for something?" Naruto looked up to Sasuke with a smile. "Like my last wish?"

Sasuke gave a nod.

Naruto smiled happily. "Can you push me into the water after I die? You know, I don't know how to swim and I always wanted to feel the water around me. I feel like I'll be free…"

Sasuke gave another nod.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto gave Sasuke another bright smile. "I hope you'll achieve all of your goals," He turned to face the river as he heard Sasuke unsheathing his sword. "Good night Sasuke," Naruto clutched the items closer to his chest. "…I love you."

After a moment everything was dark. Dark and peaceful.

* * *

**That's it for now. Thanks for reading, and leave me a review if you have time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Fluffy fluff, Shounen-ai, AU, Mpreg, unbetaed- please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Here is the second part. Hope you enjoy.**

_**shadeofblue: I think you'll find your answers in this and the next part! **_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times and then his eyes scanned around. He was lying on a bed, facing a high ceiling.

He sat up slowly and observed the room. There was nothing much inside, just the bed Naruto was lying and a drawer beside it. Naruto took a moment to scratch his wounds and then left the bed slowly.

Sasuke hadn't killed him. Why? Maybe he was too busy to spare a moment for Naruto and would finish him later. Reasonable enough, Naruto nodded to himself and left the dark room slowly.

He walked down a long hall and entered a room that was bright with lamps. There were three people inside. One of them looked big, with orange hair, the other had white hair and there was a fiery red haired woman. Naruto recognized all of them as Sasuke's team members.

The woman had Naruto's backpack on a table and was searching through it. But there wasn't anything eye-catchy inside, or Naruto thought so.

Karin gasped as she found Sasuke's photo. She studied it for a while and then moved to put it in her pocket.

"Can you give it back?"

A soft voice drew the trio's attention and they looked at the door to see Naruto standing there timidly.

"Why should I?" Karin pushed her glasses back.

"Because, it belongs to me," Naruto said as he frowned.

"No," Karin challenged as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend, therefore anything about him belongs to me."

Naruto's eyes widened as Karin's words pierced through his heart. What did he hope for anyway? Of course Sasuke would have found someone else by now.

Gulping hardly, Naruto pushed back his tears. "O-Okay, I understand. But still, that piece belongs to me."

Karin sighed, and caressed her hair. "I don't think you understand… Anyway, what should we do with the little demon?"

Naruto's eyes got clouded as he looked down. Taking a shaky breath, Naruto asked softly,

"Do you have a kunai that I can borrow?"

"Why should we hand you a weapon?" She asked, irritated. "So you can use it against us?"

"Oh, n-no, I wouldn't hurt you, you're Sasuke's friends," Naruto said softly. "Besides, I came here by myself, right? I have no reason to harm you…"

Suigetsu approached Naruto, and handed him a sharp looking kunai.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at him. "Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"There," Suigetsu pointed a door in the hall and then frowned at Karin who was glaring at him deadly. "What? He's right, you know."

Thanking him again, Naruto walked to the bathroom quickly. He locked the door after getting in and collapsed heavily as silent tears started leaving his eyes. What was Sasuke trying to do, bringing him here, showing his girlfriend and friends to him? Was he trying to hurt Naruto more than death? Well, he was succeeding…

Taking a shaky breath, Naruto pulled down the baggy shorts he was wearing, only enough to reveal his thighs. Tears clouding his gaze, Naruto made the deepest cut he had ever made. Because Sasuke and that woman had hurt him more than anyone. There, this wound had no way of healing, Naruto would never forget.

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto composed himself again, and left the bathroom. He found them as he left. Only this time, they were all facing Naruto.

Naruto smiled at them, and extended the kunai back to Suigetsu. "Thank you again."

Suigetsu frowned as he eyed the blood on the blade.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Blushing, Naruto took the kunai back and cleaned it with the skirts of his t-shirt, showing off his wounds without noticing. "Here,"

Suigetsu took his kunai back as he looked down at Naruto's legs.

"You're bleeding," Karin stated.

Looking down, Naruto saw the blood that was sliding down his leg lazily. He rubbed it with his other leg, smearing the thick liquid.

"Happens all the time," Naruto smiled at them. "So, I was thinking, maybe you would give me my things, and I could leave immediately."

"You've seen our hideout," Juugo spoke for the first time. "We can't let you go just like that."

"Oh," Naruto scratched his cheek and then shrugged. "It's okay, you can kill me if you want. But, give me my photo and dino first, okay? You can take them back after I die."

Karin frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes of course," Naruto smiled at her.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Karin got the stuffed dinosaur and the old photograph and handed them to Naruto.

"Thank you so much!" Smiling widely, Naruto took his two treasures and sat down, his back against a wall. He hugged the items into his heart, and smiled at the trio happily as Karin approached to him with a kunai of hers. "It was nice meeting you, take care of yourselves!"

Karin lifted her hand, ready to finish Naruto off, but another hand caught hers before she could.

"Touch him, and you're a goner," Sasuke hissed as he gripped Karin's wrist.

With a painful gasp, Karin dropped the kunai from her hand and backed away.

Giving her a death glare, Sasuke kneeled in front of a very confused Naruto. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Naruto tilted his head to the side but said nothing as he studied Sasuke's face, trying to figure out what he wanted.

Sasuke frowned as he saw the blood gathering around where Naruto sat. "Did she hurt you?"

Naruto blinked as he looked down at his legs. "Oh, no, I did it…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Come with me," He stood up and taking Naruto's elbow, he took Naruto with him.

"Karin," Sasuke turned to the red-head. "I've brought a few things, go prepare dinner."

With that, Sasuke dragged Naruto into his own room where Naruto had woken up before. He let Naruto sit on the bed, and started pacing his room furiously.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" He asked at last.

Naruto looked at Sasuke but didn't open his mouth.

"What were you thinking coming here to get killed?" Sasuke asked impatiently but again, he got no response. "Naruto, I have seen your body. Who's hurting you like that?" Sasuke asked and Naruto almost thought that he could hear pain in Sasuke's voice. "Come on tell me…"

"Why would you care?" Naruto asked as he clutched his dinosaur and photo to his chest with an arm, his other hand started scratching his cheek. "You're the one who tried to kill me before, you're the one who said you'll see me dead. Does it really matter who kills me?"

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed as he stood in front of him. "You're not making sense. What happened in my absence?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing actually."

"Okay…" Sasuke sighed deeply. "Tell me who hurts you like this?" Sasuke pointed the wound on Naruto's cheek.

"Told you, I do them by myself," Naruto said impassively as he caressed his green dinosaur's head.

"And why the fuck would you do such a thing?" Sasuke shouted, finally losing his temper.

"To remember the betrayals of course," Naruto said softly.

"Who betrayed you?" Sasuke asked slowly as he kneeled in front of Naruto.

"Everybody," Naruto said, voice barely above whisper as he looked at Sasuke's photograph.

"Why do you keep looking at it?" Sasuke asked. "I'm right here…"

"No," Naruto said softly. "This is _my _Sasuke…"

"I am _your_ Sasuke," Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto's chin.

"My Sasuke has saved my life many times. He's the first and the only bond I created. He put my life before his own. He was there whenever I needed, he was everything I could ask for," Naruto said as tears left his eyes. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said lowly and took Naruto in his arms, letting him cry freely. He caressed Naruto's back and rocked him slowly. "It's alright now," He whispered in Naruto's ear. "I've got you… I won't let go ever again."

"No," Naruto tried to push Sasuke away. "P-Please, don't hurt me anymore…"

"Shh…" Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. "I promise, I won't…"

"W-Why?" Naruto asked as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders desperately. "Why did you leave me? Why did you try to kill me?"

"I didn't want to," Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's thin waist, drawing him closer. "I wanted to take you with me, but I couldn't imagine what would Orochimaru do to you if you had been there…"

"You nearly killed me Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he wiped his tears away angrily. "You told me you'll kill me…"

"I did that to protect you," Sasuke said softly. "I knew that you would come after me no matter what, so I wanted you to give up. I wanted you to be safe and happy."

"Safe and happy?" Naruto laughed humorlessly. "Look at me Sasuke and see how miserable I am! I don't have anything to hold on, I'm all alone, everybody h-hates me…"

"You have me Naruto," Sasuke said as he held Naruto tight. "But know that I won't let you go back to that village anymore."

"Do I look like I care?" Naruto asked as he sniffled. "D-Do you think anyone g-gives a shit about me?"

"Tell me what happened," Sasuke squeezed Naruto in his hold. "Everything…"

And Naruto did so, his head over Sasuke's heart, his eyes unfocused. He spoke softly, like he was in a trance.

By the time Naruto was finished, Sasuke was shaking with his surpassed fury.

"I'll kill all of them," Sasuke hissed as he held Naruto tighter. "Each of them… I'll avenge us both…"

Naruto shrugged as he played with Sasuke's shirt's zipper. "Why would you do something for me?"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly. "I love you…"

"You do?" Naruto asked without looking up.

"I do, so much…" Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek tentatively, who let him silently. "I'll regain your trust."

"What of your girlfriend?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke frowned for a moment, trying to understand who Naruto was referring to. "She's not my girlfriend."

"She told me so," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"She's crazy," Sasuke stated.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei and old man Teuchi," Naruto said after a while.

Sasuke smiled softly, happy that Naruto had accepted him back. "Okay, I won't…"

They were silent for a few moments. Naruto was content where he was. In Sasuke's strong arms, listening to his heart's steady rhythm.

Sasuke, also, was very content to have Naruto there with him. But, he couldn't stop the dark thoughts slipping into his mind.

What they had done to his sunshine? They had turned him into a shadow.

He looked so dull. He looked like he didn't care about anything in the world. He wasn't used to be like this. Naruto was the most helpful and caring person Sasuke had ever met, but look at him now. He was lying in Sasuke's arms like a doll. He used to have dreams that were longer than his lifetime. But now, he was ready to die at any moment, promises and dreams long forgotten. He used to have the brightest smile. One glimpse would be enough to lighten the darkness in Sasuke's heart. But they had killed his fire.

He was broken.

Sasuke knew that being apart wouldn't do them any good, but he could never imagine things would go this astray. The first days after leaving Konoha, Sasuke had barely stopped himself from turning back, turning back to the only person that really cared about him. But in the end, he had managed to overcome that urge. Because after all, if he could get stronger, he would be able to protect his ball of sunshine as well. But now, Sasuke wasn't sure of his decisions anymore. They had brought nothing but pain to them. Nothing but darkness, loneness and a burning longing…

And now, Sasuke had finally got his Naruto where he wanted, despite everything, despite his better judgment, he would never let go. He would stay strong for both of them and bring back the old Naruto he knew.

"Come on Naruto, let's treat your wounds," Sasuke stood up and took Naruto with him. "Do you want to take a bath maybe?"

Naruto nodded silently and let Sasuke take him to the joined bathroom of his room. He waited patiently as Sasuke filled the tube and didn't say a word as Sasuke stripped him off his travel-dirty clothing.

With Sasuke's help, Naruto sat down in the tube, not minding his stark nakedness in front of Sasuke. Besides, he had already seen Naruto like this… once. Minus the bruises, of course.

Naruto came to his senses as he felt Sasuke's hands moving over his body gently with a wash-cloth, trying not to hurt him again. Closing his eyes, Naruto let his beloved take care of him.

When he felt a slight tingling in his thigh, Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's hands over his fresh wound, glowing with dark purple chakra.

"Do you know medical ninjutsu?" Naruto asked softly.

"I learned to help myself," Sasuke said, "I'm not improved deeply."

Naruto nodded but despite Sasuke's words, he could see the blood stop leaving the deep wound.

They were silent as Sasuke washed Naruto's soft hair and took him out of the tube. He dried Naruto slowly and wrapped the wounds carefully.

"Naruto, promise me that you'll never hurt yourself like this again," Sasuke demanded softly.

"What if people betray me again?" Naruto asked softly.

"Tell me who hurts you and I'll take care of them," Sasuke said determinately, and Naruto nodded quickly. "Wait me a moment."

Quickly, Sasuke went to take the pants he had bought for Naruto earlier and turned back to his side. He helped him wear the black, tight pants and dressed him with a short, white yukata over it. It covered Naruto's groin and butt, and a proud Uchiha crest decorated the back side. Sasuke tied a white obi around Naruto's slim waist tightly. And then leaning down, Sasuke helped Naruto to wear the same style boots he used, only longer, and smiled at him after he was done.

Naruto smiled back, only softly and didn't resist as Sasuke took his hand and took him out of the room.

"Sasuke, what of the searching party?" Naruto asked.

"We changed places when you were sleeping, don't worry," Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded without a word and stood behind Sasuke as they entered a kitchen. Sasuke's team had already been seated around the dining table, waiting for them.

"Naruto meet with my team," Sasuke said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and drew him to his side. With his free hand, he pointed the three people as he spoke, "This is Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. And this is Naruto."

"Hello again," Naruto smiled at them shyly and bowed his head slightly, others following suit, except Karin.

"Let's get something in your stomach," Sasuke said and sat down, taking Naruto as close to him as possible.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke softly as he saw a big cup of hot miso ramen waiting for him.

"Come on, eat," Sasuke whispered as he pushed the bowl closer to Naruto.

Nodding, Naruto started eating slowly. He realized that Sasuke wasn't eating but holding Naruto as he ate. Everybody was silent but they kept an eye Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto stopped eating after a while and pushed the half-filled bowl away from him.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I can't eat anymore."

"You haven't eaten anything," Sasuke frowned. "Come on Naruto, you need more."

"Please Sasuke," Naruto pleaded wearily. "I really can't."

"Okay, okay," Kissing Naruto's temple, Sasuke pushed Naruto's hair behind his ear. "Wanna get some sleep?"

Naruto nodded and said nothing as Sasuke helped him to his feet.

"We're retiring for the night," Sasuke informed his fellows and they left with Naruto silently.

The remaining three looked at each other with identical surprised faces. It was the first time Sasuke was acting so… soft, towards someone. He always kept his cool and emotionless mask in place. But around this newcomer, he seemed to melt down, he looked so foreign to his team-mates.

"Is it alright if I sleep with you?" Sasuke asked after Naruto was settled down in the bed.

Naruto nodded and made room for Sasuke who joined him immediately. They faced each other and neither of them spoke for a while, only watching the other closely. Then, slowly, Naruto crawled closer to the man he needed the most and held onto him tightly.

"Don't let go," Naruto whispered, face hidden in Sasuke's neck.

"Never," Sasuke promised.

And as always it had been, it was so easy for Naruto to believe his beloved and seek the comfort he needed in his arms.

The last thing Naruto heard was the distant sound of a night owl.

The night was peaceful, and he was safe.

* * *

**That's it for now. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Fluffy fluff, protect your teeth!**

**A/N: Welcome to third part, hurray! Before we start, I want to say a few things;**

**First; Sasuke already killed Itachi in this. Every important thing happened in their lives. And it's been a couple of years since they last seen each other. I imagine Sasuke 20 and Naruto 19 here.**

**Second; I hate Konoha for real. I hate the villagers who hated Naruto for no reason, and then they were all over Naruto after he defeated Pain, so fuck off. Why I hate Sakura is not all about her uselessness. She was all over Sasuke, always hitting and belittling Naruto, and then Naruto got stronger and then she was like, omg Naruto. I think that woman has a strong man fetish. If she falls for Madara, I won't be surprised. And lastly, I have mixed feelings about Kakashi. I mean, I like him he's cool and all, but he, too, was a Sasuke lover. He trained Sasuke himself while he left Naruto with Ebisu. Naruto was the one who found Jiraiya and got stronger. I can't see Kakashi as Naruto's sensei, sorry. **

**And third; Konoha at least needs to give an apology to Sasuke and Naruto. If they had made Itachi the next hokage, none of these stupid things would have happened. So, I also, don't like the third hokage, for not looking after Naruto as he needed, for not stopping Danzo from slaying the Uchiha.**

**Wow, sorry for the rant, lol. Thank you so much for your reviews, please read and enjoy this part.**

* * *

Sasuke played with Naruto's hair as he watched his serene, sleeping face. Kissing Naruto's scarred cheek, he left the bed.

It was already morning and the sun was too bright to let Sasuke sleep. He decided to prepare Naruto some breakfast but before he could, the dinosaur on the drawer beside the bed drew his attention.

Grabbing the old toy, Sasuke studied it. Sasuke had given it to Naruto when he was seven. The stuffed animal was the most beloved toy Sasuke had, and it was only logical for him to give it to Naruto. But, Sasuke never thought that Naruto would keep it this long and treasure it this much. The simple but the pure devotion Naruto had for him was enough to squeeze Sasuke's heart and leave him breathless for a moment.

Sasuke reached to the photograph and took a moment to study his young face. He was looking sideways in the photo and Sasuke knew that he was glaring at Naruto while Naruto turned the gesture heatedly. Call him crazy, but Sasuke missed Naruto's glares, calling him bastard, the way his face would turn red when Sasuke insulted him or the way he would blush when Sasuke got closer to him. His goofy smiles, his stupid behaviors, his carelessness, his childishness… Sasuke wanted them back, all of them. Because they all belonged to Sasuke just as Naruto belonged to him, and Sasuke loved his moron just the way he was.

Walking silently, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's backpack and looked inside. There was nothing in there except a Konoha headband. Sasuke took it and looked at it intently. It was dark blue and across the leaf symbol there was a deep scratch. Sighing, Sasuke dropped his old headband in the bag again.

Glancing at the heavily sleeping blond again, Sasuke left the room silently.

* * *

Naruto awakened with a start. He sat up quickly as he panted like he had run a marathon. He wrapped his arms around his shaking frame as he tried to get rid of the effects of his nightmare. He looked to the other side of the bed but there was no trace of Sasuke.

Getting panicked, Naruto called out softly, "Sasuke?"

When he got no reply, Naruto left the bed slowly and called out again, "S-Sasuke?!"

Taking a few erratic breaths, Naruto left the room quickly and started running down the hall. "Sasuke…" He whined as he sobbed loudly.

"Naruto," Sasuke appeared out of nowhere with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You are here!" Naruto shouted and then threw himself in Sasuke's arms.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked again as he held Naruto tightly.

He was in the kitchen making sandwiches and trying to send Karin away when he heard Naruto's teary voice.

"I th-thought you left me," Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest. "I thought I l-lost you again."

Sighing softly, Sasuke scooped Naruto up, who didn't protest, and took him back to his room. He let Naruto sat on the bed as he kneeled before him.

"Naruto," Sasuke started softly as he wiped his tears. "I promised you, haven't I? I'll never leave you again..."

"W-What of you start thinking th-that I'm a demon. I-I am useless, and I am-"

"Shh," Sasuke stopped Naruto saying more by putting his fingers over his lips. He needed to make Naruto believe him, but how? He took a moment to collect his thoughts and then a distant thought he always had at the back of his mind surfaced again. It would make them both happy. Smiling at Naruto softly, Sasuke kissed Naruto's pouty lips who seemed to be shocked with the contact. "You know me Naruto, I won't let go even if you want me to…"

Looking at Naruto's big, crystal eyes, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's sweet lips again. Naruto wasn't sure how to react, so he just held onto Sasuke's shoulders and let him do as he pleased.

Naruto didn't protest as Sasuke kissed every inch of his face but he tensed as Sasuke trailed down to his neck.

"S-Sasuke," He called out softly. "Not yet…"

Sasuke nodded -he wouldn't push Naruto into anything he wasn't ready- and buried his face in Naruto's neck, his arms wrapping around Naruto's waist.

Leaning over, Naruto pushed his yukata upwards and parted his legs, so Sasuke settled between them easily while he stood on his knees on the floor.

They didn't speak for a while, Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly while Naruto caressed his long, raven hair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto ruined the silence after a while with a mischievous hint in his voice.

Sasuke smiled softly but didn't look up. "Hmm?"

"Do you remember our first time together?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke's own smile disappeared immediately. "No."

Naruto chuckled. "How could you not? It's so precious."

"No," Sasuke repeated again, refusing to look up.

Naruto bit his lip to keep himself bursting into laughter. "You were so self-conscious... Do you remember why?"

"No," Sasuke growled into Naruto's neck.

This time Naruto couldn't help his soft laughter. "Just because my bird was bigger than yours…"

Sasuke drew back and looked at Naruto's face. One of his eyes was twitching.

"So," Naruto smiled at Sasuke's irritated face. "Do you remember what you had asked me?"

"Hn," Sasuke sighed as he looked to the side. "_Where should I put it?_"

Naruto laughed at his love's annoyed face and then leaning over, he planted a kiss on Sasuke's flawless cheek.

The gesture made Sasuke smile warmly. "Come on," He stood up, and helped Naruto to his feet. "Change and we'll have breakfast and then I'll take you somewhere."

Naruto nodded and then dropped the yukata off of his body. Sasuke eyed Naruto's frail body and his wounds.

"Why the fox is not healing you?" Sasuke asked suddenly as Naruto put on his short kimono.

"I told him not to," Naruto said softly as he wore his black pants. "And he's angry with me I guess."

Sasuke sighed softly. "Look at me, Naruto."

Naruto looked up and immediately he was captured by Sasuke's sharingan.

_Sasuke walked in the deepness of Naruto's mind slowly. He could feel the water around his ankles as he approached the huge cage._

_He was expecting to see Kyuubi's angry face but what he saw made him halt his movements and hold his breath._

_Naruto was running around, it was to be expected, but the strange thing was that Naruto had to be five at most. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt as his laughter echoed through the dark walls._

_What made Sasuke gasp loudly was to see his own little self, approaching to Naruto from the shadows._

"_Dobe, I'm sleepy," Little Sasuke said as he held Naruto's hand._

"_Sleep, teme!" Naruto said loudly and the two little people walked into the cage, disappearing in the darkness._

"_Wait!" Sasuke shouted and run after them quickly. But he stopped suddenly as he met with Kyuubi's red eyes. The only thing separating them were the thick cage bars._

"_Uchiha," Kyuubi spat as he studied Sasuke's face._

"_What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked as he pointed the kids who were sleeping peacefully, tangled in Kyuubi's tails._

"_Naruto has always kept you two here," Kyuubi said as he looked at the children. "Even he's not aware of their presence."_

"_Why?" Sasuke asked softly and the kids snuggled against each other._

"_Because." Kyuubi said and Sasuke knew, he wouldn't be able get more out of the fox._

"_I want you to help Naruto," Sasuke said without lingering. "I want you to heal him."_

"_Do you care about him now?" Kyuubi growled. "You have left your mate to suffer in agony for years."_

"_I know," Sasuke sighed softly. "That's why I'm trying to make the things right again."_

_Kyuubi studied Sasuke's face for a while and then puffing, he curled up, drawing the children closer._

Sasuke blinked and found himself staring into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"What?" Naruto blinked several times as Sasuke grabbed his wrists and looked at his arms.

They both watched the wounds disappearing slowly.

"N-No," Naruto shook his head wildly. "I don't want to forget!"

"Shh," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently. "I'll remember everything for you. You don't need to carry this burden anymore."

Taking a shaky breath, Naruto slumped against Sasuke's chest, who held him tightly without batting an eye.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked after a while as he smiled at Naruto.

Nodding, Naruto took Sasuke's offered hand and they walked to the kitchen where they ate the sandwiches Sasuke had prepared and they left the house quickly.

Naruto realized that they were close to forest side and in the distance but not too far away, he could see other buildings.

"Come," Sasuke tugged Naruto's hand, and they started walking into the deepness of the forest.

Naruto wasn't sure how long they walked but after some time he felt like collapsing out of exhaustion.

"Sasuke," He whined. "Where are we going? I can't walk anymore!"

"Almost there," Sasuke said and held Naruto's hand tighter, as if trying to give him strength.

Before Naruto could whine again, Sasuke stopped suddenly in front of a shrine. Though, Naruto could say it was a shrine, the stairs were reaching to the sky so it was nearly impossible to see the actual building.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke tugged Naruto's hand, dragging him into the stairs.

"Sasuke, I can't climb here," Naruto said wearily.

"Come here," Sasuke said and before Naruto could protest, he took him onto his back and started climbing the stairs slowly.

To be honest this situation upset Sasuke. Being held back was showing its effects on Naruto. He didn't eat as he used to, his stamina had dropped visibly, as well as his never giving up soul. If it was the old Naruto, he would never get tired easily like this, he would never accept to be piggybacked and he would never admit to Sasuke he needed his help.

But it was alright. As long as Sasuke had Naruto beside him, it was alright. They would overcome every obstacle together. They would train together again, they would help each other to improve and get better than ever.

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you, Sasuke," Naruto said in a tiny voice, arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Would you carry me if I was tired?" Sasuke asked, hands on Naruto's thighs, holding him securely.

"Of course I would!" Naruto shouted.

"Would you feed me if I was hungry?" Sasuke asked as he climbed the seemingly endless stairs.

"Of course," Naruto said softly.

"Would you give me a hand if I needed you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto only nodded this time, his face buried in Sasuke's shoulder.

"So?" Sasuke kept talking, he thought that he needed to make things clear between them. "You're mine to protect, mine to love and mine to look after. Just as I belong to you. There can't be anything between us, there is nothing that I can't give to you if you want, and there is nothing I won't make real if you wish."

"_Sasuke-teme_," Naruto whined. "I love you so much…"

Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto's thighs. "I know…"

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked, once they reached the top of the stairs, and Sasuke let him down.

"You'll see," Sasuke said and tangled his fingers with Naruto's as he guided them into the shrine.

Naruto smiled as he looked at their joined hands. Sasuke wasn't gripping Naruto's hand as he held him. Only their fingers had joined together whereas their palms didn't connect at all. It was like a silent reassurance from Sasuke. _I'm holding you_, he was saying. _But you're free to decide the next step we take._

"Uchiha-sama!"

Naruto looked up as he saw a priest approaching them swiftly. The man was wearing a white dress that reached his feet.

"Welcome my lord," The old man bowed before them deeply.

Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke. _My lord?_

Sasuke shook his head and bowed down as well. "How are you, Kyo-san?"

"We're fine, thanks to you," The man smiled at Sasuke and then turned to Naruto. "Hello, young sir."

"Hello," Smiling, Naruto bowed. "How are you today?"

"Thank you," The man said with a smile, making Naruto smile widely in return. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, too!" Naruto said happily, making Sasuke smile beside him.

"I have a request from you, Kyo-san," Sasuke said.

"Anything," The man nodded.

"I would like you to marry us," Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto squeaked and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke smirked. "You don't want me?"

"Of course I do," Naruto mumbled, cheeks red, eyes cast down.

"Care to repeat that once more?" Sasuke asked, obviously amused.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Kyo-san?" Sasuke looked at the priest.

"Please come inside," The man smiled and led the way.

A smirking Sasuke and an embarrassed Naruto followed after him.

* * *

**I think Naruto will start turning back to his self after this chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Fluffy fluff, unbetaed- please forgive themistakes.**

**A/N: Hello! Here is the fourth part, hope you'll like it! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them, and I'm glad that I wasn't the only Konoha hater out there (is happy).**

**Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Actually, we first need to fill official papers and get you a marriage license," Kyo, the head priest, gazed at the couple sitting on the floor before him. "But I'm sure we can take care of it later." He smiled at them.

Naruto smiled back as Sasuke just nodded.

"Okay," The priest got a big notebook from a side and opened it. "What's your name, young sir?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said quickly, his heart beating at his ears.

The priest nodded as he wrote Naruto's name down. "What's your father's name?"

"Minato Namikaze," Naruto said, and Kyo noted it as well.

"Your mother's name and where are you from?" The priest asked and smiled at Naruto's nervous face.

"Kushina Uzumaki and I'm from Konohagakure," Naruto said and watched as the priest wrote them down.

The priest turned to Sasuke this time. "What's your name?" He already knew Sasuke's name but it was customary to ask first.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied with his usual coolness.

"Your father and mother's name?" The older man asked as he noted down Sasuke's name.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha," Sasuke said and then added, "I'm also from Konohagakure."

The priest nodded and then looked at them with a smile. "Who's changing last names?"

"_Him!" _They said at the same time and then glared at each other.

Kyo, the head priest, chuckled as he watched the two lovers interact easily. It was so easy to see the deep love the blond boy held for the raven. And as for the young Uchiha, he acted different from his usual, distant respectfulness towards people, it was surprising to be honest.

"Why should I take your last name bastard?" Naruto asked heatedly as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, and looked at Naruto with soft eyes. "Of course you don't have to. I just… I just wanted to have another Uchiha besides me, I wanted to add my beloved person to my family."

Naruto blushed as his eyes clouded. "O-Of course I'll be your family," He said and crawled closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "It's fine by me, I'll take your name."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked inwardly, he knew his dobe way too well. "Thank you, love."

Naruto blushed again and nodded and leaned over to put a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. But instead of his bastard's soft skin, his lips got in contact with a calloused palm.

"Eek!" Naruto drew back immediately.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the smiling priest who had to his hand between the lovers.

"You can't kiss till the ceremony is over," He explained.

"Oh," Naruto nodded and then turned to the priest again.

"Okay now," The priest turned to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your… husband?"

"I do!" Naruto exclaimed, making Sasuke chuckle beside him.

The priest smiled and then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband?"

"Hn, I do," Sasuke answered with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Then I declare you as husband and husband!" The head priest said loudly and the other priests –they had started watching the little ceremony- and Naruto clasped their hands loudly as Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, his smirk never leaving its place.

"Please sign here," Kyo gave the big book to Naruto and gave him a pen, pointing under his name.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto signed the paper with a shaky hand and handed the big notebook to Sasuke, who took it elegantly and signed quickly.

Sasuke handed the book to the priest again, who smiled at him. "Now, starts the second part."

A young priest handed the head priest a stick that had strips of white papers attached to it. The old priest stood up and waved it around Naruto and Sasuke, following the same pattern three times.

Then another young priest came and handed Sasuke a small cup of sake. With the instruction of the head priest, Sasuke lifted it three times, and sipped the drink on the third time and handed the cup to Naruto, who followed his doings.

Again, with the instruction of the priests, Sasuke and Naruto stood up and clapped their hands two times.

Everybody smiled at the young couple, who was waiting to be told what to do next.

"A reception occurs after the ceremony traditionally," Kyo said and then smiled. "But seems like there won't be one today. So, congratulations… May you live a long life together in happiness and joy."

The young Uchiha couple bowed to the priests and then looked at each other.

Naruto's face had flushed and there were tears in his breathtaking eyes. He was just… happy. He was as happy as the day when he met with Sasuke at the age of five. He was as happy as the day when he was acknowledged by Sasuke as a rival and a friend. He was as happy as the day when he was told he was loved back by his most important person. He was just… _complete._

Sasuke watched every shadow on Naruto's face as the blond gazed up at him. Sasuke had no thought, no emotion at the moment. Only one word was echoing in the depth of his mind; _mine, mine, mine_…

Suddenly, Naruto was lost in Sasuke's warmness. He held onto Sasuke tightly as the raven was doing like Naruto was a lifeline.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck and inhaled his scent deeply, trying to memorize it. His hands wandered over Naruto's body and then his lips found their way to his ear.

"Love you," He whispered passionately. "Love you so much…"

Naruto's knees shook at the heat in Sasuke's voice. "I love you, too…"

"I know," Sasuke whispered and then kissed the path of skin under Naruto's ear, making him tremble. "I know…" Then, he leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Cheeks red, Naruto smiled at his husband and got a bright reflection from him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and entwined their fingers, they thanked to the priests and bowed to them once more before leaving the shrine.

"Sasuke," Naruto started softly as they started walking down the stairs. "Did you think of this thoroughly? I mean… I-"

"Do you love me?" Sasuke cut Naruto off, glancing at him as he stepped down slowly.

Naruto flushed as he frowned. "You know that I do!"

"And, I you, so what's there to think?" Sasuke asked as he stopped and turned to face Naruto. "I don't want you to have doubts about _us_, okay?"

Naruto nodded silently and tilted his head as Sasuke leaned down to kiss his full lips. It was warm and sweet, nothing to make Naruto uneasy, but still enjoy it by having Sasuke close.

"Let's go… _wife_," Sasuke said after breaking the kiss, his dark eyes sparkling with a hidden happiness.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted and then started walking down the stairs quickly. "Husband! I'm the husband!"

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked with a soft smile on his face, after catching up with him.

"Because you are the pretty one, not me!" Naruto said and kept walking without looking at Sasuke.

After a few steps he stopped, realizing that Sasuke wasn't walking with him. He turned around and saw the bastard standing on the stairs, his eyes unfocused as a soft pinkness dusted his pale cheeks.

Eyes wide, with a huge smile, Naruto run to Sasuke's side. "Aww, you're blushing?"

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled as he looked to the side.

"You're so cute!" Naruto said and then pinched Sasuke's cheeks before kissing them.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said and then held Naruto's hand, walking down quickly.

Naruto just laughed at Sasuke's annoyed face and let him drag him wherever he wanted.

They walked back through the forest hand in hand. Naruto thought that they would go home, but when they were there, Sasuke just walked past the big house and kept walking towards the buildings Naruto had seen earlier.

Soon enough, they reached to a small village that was full of people. Naruto looked around excitedly and his eyes widened as he saw ninjas with Sound headbands.

"We're in the Sound?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as they walked slowly through a marketplace.

"Yes, we are," Sasuke nodded at Naruto.

"My lord Uchiha!"

"The lord is here!"

"Welcome!"

Naruto was surprised when the people around them started talking to them, asking how they were, how the weather was nice that day, and the most popular question was, who Naruto was?

"Hn, this is my spouse," Sasuke said loudly, as he squeezed Naruto's hand in his hold. "Naruto _Uchiha_. He joined me a few days ago. He'll be staying with us from now on. So, please treat him as you do to me."

Naruto held his breath as the villagers studied him closely for a few moments. And then, as if they were satisfied with his appearance beside Sasuke, identical smiles covered their faces.

"Welcome Naruto-sama!"

"Welcome!"

"Here, have my fresh fruits!

"No, mine are fresher than yours!"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto smiled happily. He was a stranger here, so nobody knew who he was, nobody knew what he carried inside. He could build a life with Sasuke here, from the very start.

They all looked down as a couple of children found their ways across Sasuke and Naruto. They all studied Naruto's face with angry eyes.

"Who is he, Sasuke-nii-san?" One of them asked.

Sasuke sighed yet again. "This is my spouse, Naruto Uchiha. Naruto, these are the brats of the village."

Naruto smiled at the children. But they just kept glaring at him.

"Why he is your spouse? I wanted to be your wife!" A little girl shouted and Naruto smiled softly.

"Because, he's so cool like that," Sasuke said indifferently.

"No, he is not!" The girl shouted stubbornly.

"Oh, but he is," Sasuke said. "Wanna learn why?"

The kids nodded quickly, Naruto, also, looked at Sasuke, wondering what was so cool about him.

"He has the nine tailed demon fox sealed in him," Sasuke said seriously and the children gasped as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed. "What are you trying to do?"

"Do you know what does that mean?" Sasuke asked, not answering Naruto.

The kids nodded their head quickly. And the adults got closer as Sasuke opened his mouth again,

"That means, he's extremely strong to be able to surpass it."

Everybody looked at Naruto with an awed expression after Sasuke fell silent. Naruto blushed under the heavy gaze and he got closer to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Why did you tell them?"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered back. "Look around. These people, including me, were once Orochimaru's lab rats. We're all cursed here. Do you think you bearing a demon inside would disturb them?"

True to Sasuke's words, after the first shock, everybody started talking to Naruto again, wanting to learn more about him. Naruto was happy to answer them, but Sasuke could see that it was overwhelming him.

Excusing them after a while, Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the crowd and kept walking ahead, leading Naruto into other part of the woods.

"Sasuke, it seems like you're important here," Naruto said as they walked in the green depth. "Why they call you their lord?"

Sasuke sighed softly before answering, "I killed Orochimaru and set them free. And I helped them rebuilding the village. So, I guess I turned into a leader figure in their eyes," Sasuke shrugged, he really didn't care about being the lord or something. It was more of Naruto's thing.

"You're dragging me around again," Naruto whined after a while. "I'm tired!"

"Almost there," Sasuke said with a soft smile and soon they stopped.

Naruto gasped as they stood in the middle of a clearing. It looked similar to the one Naruto found Sasuke. But here, instead of a river, there was a lake, it wasn't too big but beautiful with a waterfall giving it fresh water.

"It's so beautiful," Naruto said, eyes shining.

Sasuke smiled softly and then started taking his clothes off, much to Naruto's surprise.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto asked and bit his lower lip as Sasuke revealed his pale, perfect body to Naruto's gaze.

Sasuke smirked as he dropped his shirt to the ground. "Let's swim," He said shortly.

Naruto's eyes got clouded as he reached into his obi to untie it. He knew why Sasuke was doing this. First getting married and then bringing Naruto to swimming, just like when they were kids. He was trying to reassure Naruto that he wouldn't leave him again, and things actually hadn't changed between them even after years of separation.

When Naruto turned to face Sasuke after dropping his clothes, he found him staring at him with a smirk. Blushing deeply, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and tried to cover his lower regions by crossing his legs over the other.

"My, my," Sasuke approached Naruto slowly like a predator. "Look whose bird is bigger now?"

Naruto's blush deepened as he, indeed, realized that Sasuke's bird was bigger than his now. It seemed that he hadn't grown much in the years. Maybe Sai was right after all…

"What you're hiding?" Sasuke asked, his smirk never leaving its place as he circled around Naruto. "I have seen you naked before… Besides, am I not your _wife_? I'm the only one who is allowed to see you, to touch you, to taste you…"

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto shivered as Sasuke let his possessive nature slip into his voice.

"Yeah?" Sasuke breathed and pressed his body against Naruto's back, arms wrapping around the thin waist immediately.

Slowly, Sasuke let his hands wander Naruto's trembling body. When he touched his ribcage, he sighed softly. His fingers touched the very visible bones slowly.

"You need to gain weight," Sasuke said softly. "I loved your chubby cheeks."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in a tiny voice.

"Don't be," Sasuke placed a lingering kiss on Naruto's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Naruto nodded silently, and then walked into the lake as Sasuke nudged him.

Naruto lifted a foot to get in the water, but in a second, before he could comprehend what was happening, he was on the ground, sitting between Sasuke's parted legs.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said and his hands started to roam over Naruto's body again.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke's hands going downwards steadily.

"I think, we need to consummate our marriage," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, as he touched Naruto's soft, perfect thighs.

Despite joking about their first time, they actually hadn't gone further than touching each other. They were both so young to know what to do, and before they could explore more, Sasuke had left the village.

"B-But, Sasuke," Naruto protested weakly, his legs trembling softly. "I'm not sure, if I'm-"

Sasuke cut Naruto off by capturing Naruto's lips in a searing kiss. He kissed Naruto's lips repeatedly, till Naruto parted them, and gave into Sasuke's persistent tongue.

They both moaned as their tongues touched to the other. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head with a hand, and the other grabbed his erection.

Naruto yelped softly, but Sasuke swallowed the sound as he touched every corner of Naruto' warm cavern with his tongue.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted after they broke the kiss.

"It's alright," Sasuke murmured. "I just want to touch you, nothing more."

Naruto nodded, and leaned against Sasuke's chest as his lover's hand worked on his erection. Despite liking what Sasuke was doing to him, Naruto couldn't stop himself from clamping his legs, and trapping Sasuke's hand between them.

Sasuke didn't complain, he just whispered soft love words to _his_ husband and kissed his exposed neck and shoulders.

When Naruto was lost in the pleasure Sasuke was giving to him, Sasuke leaned over with his free hand, and touched Naruto's pretty bum slowly, feeling around. When he reached his destination, he circled Naruto's opening with his fingertips.

Naruto whimpered but said nothing to stop Sasuke. He felt Sasuke kiss his temple and message around his hole. It felt good in a way, but strange all the same.

"S-Stop," Naruto spoke hardly. "I'll… I'll pee."

"No, you won't," Sasuke assured. "Get used to the feeling, it'll feel good."

That was the only warning Naruto got from Sasuke. His husband didn't stop after that, stimulating Naruto from both ways, but never actually fingering him, just letting him taste there would be more if he wished.

When Naruto came, Sasuke thought it was beautiful. He threw his head back, and unlike many people, he parted his eyes and locked his gaze with Sasuke. His eyes were glassy, and there were unshed tears at the corners. His cheeks were an adorable pink while he had his mouth parted, panting quickly.

He ached his back, again, beautifully, and a soft _Sasuke_ left his kiss swollen, pink lips.

Sasuke groaned at the sight, and took a deep breath as he realized that he had let his tension go, painting Naruto's thighs and ass, just by watching him.

"What you do to me…" Sasuke murmured, and kissed Naruto's temple, holding him tight as he recovered from his bliss.

When they entered the cool water, Naruto held onto Sasuke tightly and smiled as Sasuke carried them into the waterfall. They stood under the fastly flowing water and let it carry away their worries.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out after Sasuke led them into a deeper part of the lake.

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Can I touch your hair?" Naruto asked softly, cheeks adorably pink.

"You don't need to ask," Sasuke smirked.

Nodding, Naruto reached out slowly and touched Sasuke's wet tresses slowly. Now in the water, they looked even longer and Naruto loved it. Leaning over, Naruto buried his face in the raven hair and inhaled deeply. It smelled like the water and the earth and the forest and the wind and like Sasuke, and Naruto simply _loved_ it.

"Why did you let it grow?" Naruto asked, but his hands never stopped caressing the silky locks.

"I… I didn't touch them after I," Sasuke gulped hardly before continuing, "After I killed _him_."

Sadness filled Naruto's eyes as he saw Sasuke's silent agony. He didn't need Sasuke to tell him who he was talking about. He knew that his brother was the reason why Sasuke was standing on the border of insanity. First killing their family, and then Sasuke killing him, and then learning that he wasn't the guilty one…

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and hugged him tightly. Sasuke returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. They didn't talk for some time and stayed just like that, trying to heal each other's wounds.

"Here, close your eyes," Sasuke instructed after they broke apart and he held Naruto as he laid on the surface of the lake. "Push you head into the water. Listen to it, hear your heart, breath slowly, feel the life again…"

Naruto took a deep breath, and did what his love said, feeling the life again.

* * *

**Aww, I just love writing them all fluffy like this. Hope you like it, too, so please leave me a word and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times as he looked around. The trees were moving slowly with a soft wind and the shadows were longer, sun was leaving earth to its sleep.

Taking a deep breath Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms and faced his sleeping face.

He was breathing slowly and steadily. His bangs had fallen to his face, covering his eyes, and with a soft smile, Naruto pushed them back. And then leaning over, he touched Sasuke's still damp, long hair. Naruto couldn't get enough of touching it. It was just so perfect.

Smiling again, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. And then the tip of his nose, then his high cheekbones, and then the corner of his lips.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, and then smiled at Naruto's smiling eyes. "Hey…"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Naruto smiled back.

Sasuke grunted and then sit up. "Sun's setting."

Naruto nodded and blushed furiously as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Chuckling, Sasuke held Naruto's hands, and then took him into a sitting position. "Let's go back, and I'll make us dinner."

Naruto nodded, and then stood up. Leaning down, he grabbed his clothes. Before he could open his mouth and ask Sasuke something, Sasuke leaned over and squeezed Naruto's naked ass quickly.

Naruto yelped, and jumped away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke bastard!" He shouted as his cheeks reddened by seconds. "Don't touch people carelessly like that!"

"Hn, you're not people, you are Naruto," Sasuke stated as he wore his pants. "And we're married."

Naruto blushed more, but decided not to argue. Who would win against Sasuke anyway? The bastard always had something to say.

Sighing softly, and smiling secretly Naruto wore his own clothes quickly.

After they swimming, they had left the lake and sat till they dried, and then fallen asleep. Sasuke was making Naruto feel so calm, and loved that Naruto felt tingly all over.

"Let me do it!" Naruto shouted as he saw that Sasuke was getting ready to tie his hair.

Sasuke chuckled, and gave his hair-tie to Naruto who got behind Sasuke immediately.

Slowly, Naruto combed through Sasuke's long tresses with his fingers and then leaning down, he inhaled the scent deeply. Smiling happily, Naruto carefully tied Sasuke's hair up in a high pony tail.

"Is it fine?" Naruto asked after he was done.

"Yeah, thanks," Sasuke smiled as Naruto leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Can't get enough of me dobe?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"I do believe, I have a right to touch my husband whenever I want," Naruto smiled and then taking Sasuke's hand, he began to walk back the way they came.

"Hn," Sasuke only smirked and followed Naruto silently. "What you wanna eat?"

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted happily.

Sasuke smiled softly. Slowly, but surely, Naruto was regaining his bright personality.

"No ramen," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed and they started arguing as they walked into the village.

Sasuke was first to stop talking as he realized his surroundings.

"Answer me bastard!" Naruto shouted and then fell silent as he looked at where Sasuke was looking.

His mouth fell open as his heart started throbbing loudly.

There was a long table in the middle of the road of the village. It was hard to see where it was ending and various dishes covered its surface.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears of joy as the villagers shouted at the same time,

"Congratulations!"

Before realizing it, Naruto's tears were dripping down as he smiled happily. "T-Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"How did you…" Sasuke started but stopped as he saw the head priest stepping ahead of the villagers.

"I've informed them," The old man smiled. "And they wanted to celebrate it together. If it's alright?"

Sasuke glanced at the teary eyed Naruto, and then smiled. "It's perfectly fine, we would love to."

The head priest smiled, and the villagers invited the newly wed Uchiha couple in the middle of the table. Thanking them, Sasuke took Naruto under his arm and guided him to their place, accepting the congratulations as he walked.

"You alright, love?" Sasuke asked quietly, after they were seated.

Naruto looked up and gave Sasuke a blinding smile. "I'm more than alright. I'm so happy."

"Good," Sasuke smiled back and then turned to his side as a villager started talking to him.

Naruto gazed around and smiled as the villagers congratulated him.

"This is for you Naruto-sama," A young ninja gave Naruto a small package. His fellows had identical smiles on their faces, waiting for Naruto to open his present.

"Thank you so much," Naruto accepted the present happily. "And just Naruto is fine."

His smile present, Naruto tore the package open and his eyes widened as he saw what was inside. An Otogakure headband, with a pure white ribbon.

"I…" Naruto didn't know what to say, so his hands worked for him, and tied the headband around his neck. "I'm honored."

Everybody smiled, and the same young ninja extended a black headband to Sasuke. "You've forgotten it after the last mission, captain."

Thanking his comrade, Sasuke took the item and tied the headband over his forehead, his bangs covering the shiny surface.

Naruto looked at his husband and smiled happily. "So you take missions here?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "We don't have too many ninjas, but everybody is really skilled. So, we take missions for the other villages, and help the Sound, and of course ourselves."

Naruto nodded. "Can I join you guys?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "You already have… But before you start taking serious missions, you and I will have a hard training schedule, okay?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded.

If he had been younger, Naruto wouldn't like to be trained by Sasuke. But, now, he knew that Sasuke only wanted what was good for him.

"Is there an academy to educate young ninjas?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Actually, no," Sasuke shook his head. "And the thing is, there are not many children here. As of now, we have only three, the brats you have seen earlier,"

Naruto nodded.

"They have lost their families, but the villagers look after them, thankfully," Sasuke said and Naruto agreed with him.

Soon, they had to stop talking to each other, and pay attention to the villagers.

Everybody wanted Naruto to have their special dish, but they didn't know that Naruto couldn't eat much, even if he wanted to. But, still, Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings so, he accepted what was offered to him with a smile.

"Thank you, but that's enough," Naruto said kindly.

"You didn't eat anything!" An old lady protested. "Here, taste this!"

Without listening to Naruto's protests, they kept shoving more food to him, claiming that he was too thin.

Suddenly, Naruto covered his mouth with a hand, his other on his stomach, he jumped to his feet, and started running fastly, away from the surprised people.

Sasuke stood up and offered a small smile to the villagers. "Naruto's stomach is upset nowadays. Please, you keep dining, I'll take care of my mate."

Everybody nodded, and kept eating and talking merrily as Sasuke left quickly.

After he was out of eyeshot, Sasuke began to run at full speed, following after Naruto, who had taken the way back to the lake.

He found Naruto rather quickly. He was on knees, and heaving loudly as he leaned into the lake. In a flash, Sasuke was behind Naruto. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist as the other stroked his back.

Naruto took deep breaths after he had nothing in his stomach to get out anymore. He started sobbing brokenly, as he washed his mouth and face with the lake water.

"Shh," Sasuke drew Naruto into his chest, and started caressing Naruto's belly soothingly.

The loving gesture made Naruto tear up worse than before, so Sasuke stopped and instead, he hugged Naruto as tight as he could.

"Hush, love," Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple tenderly. "It's alright now."

"Th-They didn't g-give me f-food," Naruto spoke hardly between his sobs. "Th-They l-left me t-to die s-slowly."

Sasuke held him even tighter as he put his lips over Naruto's ear and whispered harshly, "For each tear you shed, I'll take a life. For each ache you feel in your heart, I'll destroy what they hold dear... And I won't stop until they are on their knees, kissing your feet, begging for your forgiveness..."

Naruto took a few deep breaths and then turned in Sasuke's arms and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I used to have dreams," Naruto said softly. "You know, all of them was about people taking a notice in me, acknowledging me as a person… But then I realized that, when you weren't there, my dreams had no meaning. I needed you even more than I could care for anybody. It's like… I opened my eyes and saw you, and then my whole world was you," Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek absentmindedly. "So, I don't care about the others, I don't want anything from them. I have you by my side, it's more than enough."

"You want it or not," Sasuke said harshly. "I'll make them pay."

"Okay, okay," Naruto sighed softly. "I'm sorry for acting like a weakling."

"I'm used to it," Sasuke said, and then added, "…scardy cat."

"You asshole!" Naruto jumped to his feet furiously, and then without hesitating, he stomped on Sasuke's crotch heavily.

"Fuck!" Sasuke turned into a ball on the floor. "Usuratonkachi!"

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted and then started running as Sasuke chased after him.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto's joyful laughter echoed through the forest. Naruto squealed when Sasuke caught him and caressed his scalp as Sasuke leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Let's go back," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

They joined the villagers again, and the rest of the night was nice and uneventful.

"Your ownership belongs to me now, bastard," Naruto waved the marriage license that was given to him by the head priest.

They walked hand in hand slowly to their home after the tiring day.

"Hn," Sasuke only smirked.

"I'm tired," Naruto said as they got in the house and leaned into Sasuke's chest as Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Let's go to sleep," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

Before they could reach Sasuke's -or their- room, and angry looking Karin stopped them.

"What?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up to study Sasuke's face and the change of Sasuke's behavior in a second was really surprising, even to Naruto.

While Sasuke was warm to Naruto, to the rest of the world, he was cold as ice. He was angry or annoyed most of the time, but not now. Naruto knew his bastard of a husband way too well, and now, Sasuke had no emotion towards the woman before them. He wasn't even angry.

"How could you marry with him Sasuke?" Karin shouted.

"I didn't know I needed your approval," Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted, tears leaving her eyes. "I thought you loved me!"

"Karin," Sasuke hissed. "Just because I fucked you a few times doesn't mean I feel something for you."

The words seemed to pierce through Karin. Her eyes were eyed open, she opened her mouth, but only a sob left her lips. Taking a harsh breath, Karin left running.

"Hn, let's sleep," Sasuke said and tugged Naruto's hand.

"You heartless prick!" Naruto shouted as he slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke shouted back.

"You were cheating on me!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could. "And you just used her for your pleasure!"

Sasuke only sighed and folded his arms, he knew that whatever he would say, wouldn't get to Naruto at the moment.

"Go to your room!" Naruto shouted and pointed the door like a parent who was scolding his child.

Surprisingly, Sasuke only muttered a soft dobe, and then walked into the room.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto followed after Karin and walked out of the house.

He found her at the back, sitting on a log while she cried silently. Biting his lip, Naruto sat down beside her slowly.

Karin looked up as she saw Naruto beside her, and she narrowed her teary red eyes, but said nothing.

"It hurts, isn't it?" Naruto spoke softly after a while. "Sasuke's love, that is…"

Karin looked at Naruto with a surprised face and nodded slowly.

Naruto smiled softly. "I'm the one who could understand you the best. We both love the same man…"

Karin sniffled. "Yes…"

"He's like a rose," Naruto said as his eyes followed the movement of the leaves of the trees. "Beautiful and perfect, yet when you want to have him, you'll only get hurt by his thorns."

Karin nodded with wide eyes, realizing that what Naruto said was nothing but the truth. "But he doesn't hurt you."

"You think so?" Naruto smiled at her. "I'm the one who is closest to him, he hurts me more than he could harm anyone…"

"Then why you're with him?" Karin asked.

"Why you are with him?" Naruto asked back and Karin looked down. "I'll be upset with him for being with you, but in the end, he'll get me to soften, he always does… Sasuke and I… we _need _each other. We break, get broken, hurt and get hurt by the other, but we still need each other lick our wounds…"

"That's sick," Karin said quickly.

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged. "I know that you hurt too much to listen to my rants but… please, don't hate Sasuke. There are enough people out there hating him, please don't add onto that list."

"I could never hate him," Karin said softly. "Even if he hurts me all the time."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "He hurts you and people, because he doesn't know better. Life wasn't fair to him, it turned Sasuke to the man he is now, _slowly_..."

Karin nodded.

"I better get going," Naruto said and stood up.

"Thank you," Karin said in a small voice.

"No need," Naruto smiled at her and then went to their room.

He found Sasuke lying down on the bed, waiting for his return. Without sparing a glance at him, Naruto changed into his yukata quickly and then grabbing one of the pillows, he left the bedroom and walked in to the big living room where he lied down on the couch, ready to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, after following Naruto.

"Sleeping!" Naruto said quickly and closed his eyes tightly. He heard Sasuke sighing loudly and then leaving the room.

Naruto took a deep breath, and tried to get the needless thoughts out of his mind to get some sleep, but before he could, he was disturbed by Sasuke again.

Sasuke put his own pillow beside Naruto's and lied down behind him, spooning him up.

"What are you doing bastard?" Naruto shrieked.

"Sleeping," Sasuke said, eyes closed.

"Why the hell are you here?" Naruto asked. "I'm angry with you!"

"Look, Naruto," Sasuke started seriously. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, okay? But, I swear there is actually nothing between me and her. And we're married now, I don't want to sleep separately."

Naruto let out a deep breath, before closing his eyes. "…Bastard."

Sasuke smiled softly, and held onto Naruto tightly as he closed his eyes.

They both fell asleep quickly, their hands joined without neither of them realizing.

* * *

**About when Sasuke will make Konoha pay, you'll have to stick with the story till the very end to see how things will work out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Fluffy Fluff, unbetaed - please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto panted as he threw another punch to the mannequin in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he took a step backwards and wiped away the sweat that had gathered around his temples.

Taking another deep breath, Naruto walked into the house. He saw Karin sitting at the living room, and nodded at her as he passed by.

Damn Sasuke for leaving Naruto alone with her and going on a mission without him.

It had been almost five months since Naruto had come to Sasuke. Things were going well between them and Naruto had got used to the village and come to love every individual in his own way.

As promised, right after their wedding, Sasuke and Naruto had started training together. It hadn't been easy for Naruto, to get used to the hard schedule Sasuke had set for them. They had, as Sasuke called it, started easy actually, only jogging around the woods that covered the Sound. Naruto had tried his best to keep up to Sasuke's pace, but in the end he had ended up throwing up what he had in his stomach and not being able to move his body for a few days. So, Sasuke had decided to change the tactics, starting with slow trainings and then adding onto them a little more every day. Soon, it proved to be successful, and Naruto started getting into his old shape quickly.

Naruto sighed in bliss as he stood under the cool water of the shower. He couldn't say he was as good as he was in the past, but he could feel himself getting close to there, and it helped Naruto to start trusting his abilities and his soul again, maybe even more than ever.

After putting on his clothes, Naruto sat cross legged on the floor of their bedroom and opened a scroll that Sasuke had left for him to work on.

It had been three weeks since Sasuke left for a mission. Actually, Naruto could count the days he saw Sasuke properly, he always spent his time on missions that Naruto didn't know much about. But this time was the longest, and Naruto hated to admit it, but he had missed his husband and was worried about him. He knew that he was being stupid by getting worried over him, Sasuke was one of the most capable ninjas of their time. Of course right after Naruto. But being left behind felt really terrible.

Naruto sighed as he pushed the scroll away. It was explaining a jutsu that was created by the Uchiha, and it was boring as hell, Naruto couldn't understand how Sasuke spent hours studying these old things.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and brought his fists together in his lap, working on his Sage jutsu. Before he could focus properly, his eyes snapped open as he left a familiar chakra. Smiling heartedly, Naruto run out of the room into the front door. He came across Karin on his way, and seeing a huge smile on her face made Naruto frown and glare at her.

It worked like a charm -Naruto was also learning the wonders of the infamous Uchiha glare- and stopped her where she was. Smiling, Naruto run into the door, but his smile faltered as he saw his bastard before him. He was leaning on Juugo heavily as his hand clutched to his left shoulder. He was panting softly, but his face was void of emotion, refusing to show what he felt.

Naruto could see that his slender fingers were red with fresh blood, and his heart throbbed painfully. Before he could realize, his feet carried him to Sasuke's side.

"Let me," He mumbled to Juugo and then put Sasuke's arm over his shoulder, helping him into the nearest room.

Naruto helped Sasuke to lay down on the couch, and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, just for him to hear, as he disarmed Sasuke quickly.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Sasuke said and grunted as Naruto pushed back his black kimono, revealing the wound for everyone to see.

It was wrapped clumsily, so Naruto took it off carefully and gasped as he saw Sasuke's wound. It wasn't big, but it seemed deep. The skin around it was a disturbing purple and Naruto could see Sasuke's thin, red veins.

"Poisoned," Naruto mumbled, his hands shaking.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sasuke said reassuringly. "I'm immune to poisons."

"Okay," Naruto nodded swiftly and had to step aside as Karin kneeled beside Sasuke with a first aid kit.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Karin started sewing the wound quickly.

"It's my fault," Ryu, the youngest shinobi of the Sound exclaimed. "I was careless and captain had to step in. And, and he-"

"Ryu, enough," Sasuke hissed. A frown had settled between his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "You're my responsibility. I won't let my comrades die in my presence."

"B-But…" The fourteen year old shinobi bit his lips as Naruto smiled at him reassuringly.

"Sasuke's right," Naruto said, trying to ignore Karin's wandering hands on Sasuke's well defined chest at the same time. "But you should be more careful the next time, okay?"

"Okay," Ryu nodded quickly.

"You took long with this mission," Naruto said.

"Sasuke's fault," Suigetsu said as he dropped down at the other side of the couch. "He dragged us into Konoha borders!"

"You did what?" Naruto shouted unbelievingly.

"No so loud, dobe," Sasuke said with a wince.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted louder. "Why did you go there?"

Sasuke sighed before answering, "I wanted to get some info."

"Well?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing again, Sasuke took off a small book from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "I took it from one of the patrols I killed."

Frowning, Naruto opened the book, and looked through the pages quickly. Each page had a different person's picture and information about them. Naruto stopped at a page as his mouth opened in shock.

"W-We are in the bingo book?" He asked believingly.

"I have been for years," Sasuke said impassively. "But now I'm s-ranked, and I have the biggest money prize on my head."

"And me," Naruto looked at his widely smiling face in the book, as if wasn't placed in a page where it said, dead or alive under it.

"You have been away from the village for five months. You're a rough ninja now, just like me…" Sasuke said, his sharp eyes not missing the sadness in Naruto's eyes.

"Here, Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked to his side as he saw Karin leaning over him. Opening her zipper, she held the article low and offered Sasuke her neck to bite her.

Sasuke looked to his other side as he heard a thud. He saw Naruto staring intently at Karin and her bite mark covered chest and neck. He was biting his lower lip harshly, his hands turned into fists, and Sasuke knew, he wasn't even aware of his actions.

True, he wasn't aware of his actions. Because like always happened in the past, Naruto was getting used to a new feeling that was thought to him by Sasuke.

Jealousy.

It made him feel really strange. Like it was burning his insides, and Naruto wasn't sure how to overcome it.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor as he saw Sasuke siting up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Karin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said coldly as he stood up. He walked around the couch and held Naruto's hand. "Naruto, I want to sleep."

Naruto nodded quickly. "Let's get you to bed."

"Sasuke why did you go there without me?" Naruto asked as he took off Sasuke's clothes gently after getting in their room.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on the bed. "I can't stand this anymore Naruto… I can't stand that they live there without a care, I can't stand that they're stepping over our family's dead bodies and yet, they still shamelessly blame us for anything and everything. It… burns me Naruto," Sasuke said softly, his hand clawing over his heart. "I didn't go there to take down the village, I just wanted to learn a few things, when I destroy Konoha, I want you to be there with me."

"When?" Naruto asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Soon," Sasuke said, eyes glazed over. "Soon…"

Naruto nodded silently and then went to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a wet towel and cleaned the blood stains from Sasuke's body gently.

"Do you need anything?" Naruto asked as he pushed Sasuke back gently, helping him to lay down without straining his shoulder too much.

Sasuke shook his head, and watched Naruto silently as he climbed on the bed beside him.

Naruto gave Sasuke a warm smile, and then leaning over he took off Sasuke's hair tie and started massaging his scalp slowly. Naruto knew that tying his hair all the time was hurting Sasuke's head at the end of the day, so he wanted to ease the ache like this.

Soon, Sasuke's eyelids dropped without him noticing, and he fell into a deep, healing sleep.

Naruto let out a deep breath as Sasuke fell asleep. He covered his mostly naked body with the sheets and got closer to him. His lips touched Sasuke's forehead softly, and his eyes studied his relaxed face.

His husband was so handsome and attractive. Even in the Sound, he had lots of people looking at him hungrily, but unlike in Konoha, nobody dared to cling to Sasuke or show their affection to him. Well, except Karin.

Naruto sighed as he played with Sasuke's hair idly. He didn't hate Karin. He understood that it was hard for Karin to Naruto have here, beside Sasuke. But, still, Naruto felt a little restless. Even if it wasn't serious or permanent, she had had a thing with Sasuke, and this bothered Naruto, and unconsciously made him behave ill towards her, but it had to stop. It wasn't fair to neither of them.

And there was another thing that bothered Naruto. It was like she had a part of Sasuke which Naruto still didn't possess, and it was making Naruto more irritated each passing day, little by little. He knew that Sasuke didn't want to pressure him, that's why they couldn't get passed kissing or touching.

What was stopping Naruto? This was the man he knew from the beginning of his life. This was the man who had made him his family. This was the man who helped him to get up when he fell. This was the man who gave his all to him. This was the man he _loved_.

Naruto smiled softly, content with himself, he left the bed. He pulled the covers under Sasuke's chin and kissing his temple, he left the room silently.

"How is he?" Karin asked as Naruto walked into the room.

Naruto smiled at her. "He's fine, sleeping. I'll make some soup for him now."

With that, Naruto left the room and went to the kitchen. In the few months he was here, Naruto had started learning how to cook. There wasn't a good ramen restaurant, and whenever Naruto ate his delicious instant ramen, Sasuke complained about the smell and how unhealthy it was. The bastard was making Naruto eat vegetables all the time, along with white meat, which he claimed to be healthy and good for people like them, who needed to keep their fitness. Naruto knew that he was right, but it didn't hurt to complain, did it?

When he was done, he put the soup in a bowl, and went back to their room.

He found Sasuke sitting, back against the pillows.

"Morning teme," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Sasuke said and raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto sitting down beside him with a tray. "Chicken soup dobe?"

"I learned it when you were on a mission," Naruto said proudly. "Come on, eat!"

"Feed me," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You teme," Naruto rolled his eyes, but picked up the spoon nevertheless. "Here, eat the most amazing soup made by the ever great Naruto Uz… I mean Uchiha!"

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, but he drank the soup silently, and he admitted that it really was good. The dobe was getting good at everything quickly.

When it was over, Sasuke had a satisfied smirk on his face. "That was really delicious, dobe. Thanks."

The little compliment he got made Naruto smile widely. He pecked Sasuke's lips quickly and left the room almost running.

Sasuke chuckled and then lied down again. He got his book and started reading where he left off. He looked up when Naruto entered the room. Naruto gave Sasuke a big grin and then entered the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Sasuke resumed with reading till the bathroom door opened, but nobody came out. Sighing, Sasuke looked up, only to drop his book in shock.

"Naruto?" He stared at his mate who was standing at the doorstep.

Naruto looked down as a deep blush covered his face. He had his white kimono, which covered his private areas on him, but it was undone and Naruto's tightly folded arms was the only thing preventing it from falling open. His toes were curling around one another from nervousness, and Sasuke could see a line of clear liquid -he guessed as water- dripping from his thighs.

Naruto took a deep shaky breath, and then run to Sasuke and climbed on his lap quickly.

"Dobe?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto as his arms wrapped around his waist.

Naruto let go of his short kimono and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, his erection surfacing in the process.

"My, my… look what we have here," Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's manhood, and started stroking him slowly.

"I-ughh…" Naruto closed his eyes tightly as Sasuke stroked him deliciously.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked teasingly, and then licked Naruto's ear slowly.

"I w-want you, all of you…" Naruto said, and when he looked at Sasuke, his face was red from both embarrassment and excitement.

Sasuke smiled softly, and then flipped their positions suddenly and crushed their lips together. He didn't ask Naruto if he was sure or ready. Somehow, he knew that he was. He had anticipated this way too much, having Naruto close, but not as close as he wanted.

He studied Naruto's body for a while. Naruto could eat normally again, though he still didn't as much as he used to in the past, so he had put on weight as Sasuke wanted. But he wasn't chubby anymore. He was lean and lithe. He wasn't overly muscled, and his skin color had stayed the creamy tone it had turned into. He had a thin waist, and curvy hips and a small stomach bump. His legs were long and perfect, and Sasuke was in love with his soft thighs. All in all, he looked deliciously beautiful to Sasuke.

"You're mine," Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto's legs open and settled between them. "Tell me you are mine."

"I'm yours," Naruto said without faltering. He cupped Sasuke's cheeks and lowered his face, Sasuke's hair falling around him like a heavy curtain. "Are you mine though? Is there a piece that's left for me?"

Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at Naruto's sincere face. Leaning over, he kissed Naruto's eyelids and then his wrists that were holding his face.

"I never let them touch me," Sasuke said softly. "Never let them kiss me," He took Naruto's hand and placed it over his heart. "Nobody has entered here except you…"

Naruto broke into a beautiful smile and then kissed Sasuke softly. "Come on now, husband of mine, I need you…"

Sasuke smiled back, and took his time to explore and worship Naruto's body.

When he reached his destination, he smirked and then swallowed Naruto whole without any warning. Naruto moaned loudly as his fingers tangled themselves in Sasuke's long hair. Sasuke tasted Naruto for a while, but he couldn't keep it up any longer. He was hard without actually doing anything, and he was hurting really bad.

He laid down beside Naruto, and took of his kimono and then his own black boxers quickly. He planted quick kisses all over Naruto's neck as his fingers found way to his entrance.

Sasuke moaned softly as he realized that Naruto had already prepared himself, and he could easily fit in two fingers.

"That's so hot Naruto," Sasuke murmured as his fingers worked quickly. "Next time, I wanna watch when you finger yourself."

"Didn't do it for you bastard," Naruto said between his pants. He had just wanted to make sure he was clean.

Sasuke couldn't wait anymore, and slicking himself with his pre-cum, he slipped into his lover easily. That was one of the things they both failed to notice that night. Naruto had accepted Sasuke with minor pain. His body was already ready for this coupling.

For a moment when Sasuke entered Naruto he felt like going crazy. He wanted to cum so bad, yet at the same time, he wanted this to last forever. When he moved inside his lover, all he thought was reaching deeper, so that he could mingle them together, and they would be one person and one heart, never falling apart again.

Sasuke could feel Naruto trembling in his arms, panting and moaning time to time, his name falling off from his luscious lips every once in a while, his cheeks flushed, his eyes hazy, teary and locked on Sasuke's face, watching every shadow, every reaction he caused there. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.

Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be able to last long, he knew that he waited all of his life for this and now he couldn't stop himself from filling his love with his life.

They came at the same time, holding onto each other, never letting go, whispering promises and words of love. The second thing they failed to notice in that night was when Sasuke slipped out of Naruto, there was no trace of Sasuke's semen, Naruto's body had accepted the seeds that were planted in him.

They were about to fall asleep when Naruto felt the sticky liquid in his hand. He looked at it closely and then gasped loudly.

"What?" Sasuke asked with closed eyes.

"Your wound's bleeding," Naruto said worriedly. "I… I'll go bring new bandages."

He left the bed quickly, and run into the door as fast as he could. His hips were hurting a little.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted. "Put on some clothes first."

Naruto looked down and blushed as he realized he was stark naked and sticky from their lovemaking.

He wore a yukata and left the room quickly. He entered the living room where Karin and Suigetsu were watching TV with similar bored expressions on their faces.

"Something wrong with Sasuke?" Karin asked right away as she saw Naruto grabbing the first aid kit.

"He's bleeding again," Naruto said softly, he felt like it was his fault.

"I'll see it," Karin jumped to her feet quickly.

"No, thank you," Naruto said with a frown. "Sasuke wouldn't like to be disturbed right now, and I'm perfectly capable of looking after _my_ husband."

Karin stood there motionlessly, and Naruto bid them good night and left the room quickly.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke who was waiting for his return. He sat beside his still very naked husband, and changed his bandages carefully.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked after he was done.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "Let's sleep."

Naruto nodded and got rid of the old bandages. When he came back to Sasuke's side, he found him searching around for something.

"What are you looking for Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"My hair-tie," Sasuke answered.

"Oh," Smiling, Naruto brought Sasuke's tie from where he had put it. "Here, turn around,"

Sasuke did so, and Naruto tied Sasuke's hair in a loose braid for him to sleep comfortably.

"Thanks dobe," Sasuke smiled at Naruto as they settled in the bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto drew Sasuke's attention after a while, who had been running his fingers over Naruto's bare back lazily.

"Hmm?"

"Can we… Can we move to a different place?" Naruto finally asked the thing he had in his mind.

"What brought this up?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blond. "Did the others say something to you?"

"No, they are really nice," Naruto said quickly. "But, I would like us to be alone. Just you and me."

Sasuke was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I'll ask for a suitable place for us."

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto smiled happily and snuggled close to his husband's warmth.

"Of course," Kissing Naruto's forehead, Sasuke drew him closer.

They fell into a deep sleep, seeing the same dream.

* * *

**I feel like first part of the story's over now. Next part will focus on another thing, you know what. *wink wink***

**Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review if you have time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to seventh chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I'll respond all of them here, because I think nobody checks their PM, and because I won't be able to update for at least two weeks. My final exams knocking on the door. T_T**

_**PrincessAnime08: I think we'll, but the story's progressing slowly, so I'm not sure when!**_

_**nelle13: Yup, it's time! :3**_

_**Shadeofblue: Yes, hope you'll like it!**_

_**darkhuntressxir: *whispers* It's time for the baby.**_

_**Melyway: Yes!**_

_**Mee-Hala: Thank you, and read to find out!**_

_**clio111: Thanks for the comment, hope you'll like this chap!**_

_**addyliciousyaoi: Thank you, and yes you're right. They will have problems to overcome, but I think it'll be mostly their inner struggles, or something. ))**_

_**dear guest: Your comment made me really happy, thank you so much!**_

_**Naruto7771: Thank you so so much, hope you'll keep reading the story!**_

_**TKM: Thank you! *hugs* For the reasons I stated I don't think I'll be able to write faster than I am, but I hope you'll still look forward to it!**_

_**Hinatauchiha1: You're right, Sasuke should also feel jealousy. I'll think about it!**_

_** .5: You'll have your answer in this part.**_

**So, that's it! Please read and enjoy this part!**

* * *

Naruto panted as he heaved loudly. He stood still for a moment to collect his breath, and when he was sure that there was nothing in his stomach to get out, he got his small water bottle and cleaned his mouth. Then, he put on his black veil and checked his black outwear. Finding no strains, he left his hiding place behind the trees and run ahead.

He caught up with his four men team, which included Sasuke, himself, Ryu and Juugo and started running behind them.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked as he slowed down and started moving along with Naruto.

Naruto grunted. "I needed to take a piss. Do I need your permission bastard?"

"Hn," Sasuke looked ahead. "You take the lead. I'll stay behind."

Nodding, Naruto quickened his steps and jumped from one branch to another, getting ahead of the little group.

After Sasuke got injured and recovered, he had started taking Naruto to missions with him. It had been almost four months now. They were mostly doing assassinations for other countries, and they were really good at it. Quick, silent, and invisible.

Sasuke immediately had Naruto assigned to his team. It seemed like the bastard always had an ear and eye on Naruto, and the other ones seemed to be on Ryu. Because there wasn't enough shinobi to educate younger ones, every team had a beginner level shinobi, so that they could learn in action.

With a hand gesture from Naruto, they all stilled, sensing their target close by. Naruto stilled immediately, focusing on his sage jutsu. The other three dropped on the ground, and covered themselves between the trees and bushes.

Sasuke took off his sword from its sheath, where it rested on his back, and walked ahead soundlessly. He gestured for his team members to pick up their weapons and move in time with him.

When he heard bushes shaking ahead of him, Sasuke quickened his steps and lifted his sword and without hesitating, he lowered it, ready to cut his opponent.

"Stop!"

Hearing Naruto's cry, Sasuke stopped suddenly and came face to face with his opponent, who had similar clothes with Sasuke. All dark, loose leggings stuffed in long boot style sandals, hair and face covered with a veil.

Naruto run into Sasuke's side, eyes golden, and took of his veil. "Don't hurt each other."

"Naruto, what?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown. Great, now he had a kunai pressing against his throat.

With determined steps, Naruto approached to ninja Sasuke was holding off and took off his veil and then lowered Sasuke's own quickly.

"S-Sasuke?" Suigetsu dropped the kunai he was holding against Sasuke.

Frown getting deeper, Sasuke looked around and saw his comrades from the village holding weapons against the other.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ryu asked as he took a step backwards.

"Somebody has hired us to kill each other," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I'm so going to kill that man," Sasuke growled.

"Yes but, how?" Naruto questioned. "It's really hard to tell who did this, since we get the orders secretly, and we don't know which team going where."

Sasuke exhaled a deep breath. Naruto was right. They weren't organized enough to know who was getting orders from whom. And every team moved to their own accord. _Great, just great_.

"What we do now?" Suigetsu voiced the question everybody was thinking.

Sasuke let out another deep breath. "Back to the village."

Nodding, everybody headed back to the village.

* * *

Naruto panted as he entered their home.

As per Naruto's request, Sasuke had found them a small but cozy house in the center of the village. It was only one floored, with a couple of rooms and a small backyard for them. Karin wasn't so pleased to see them go, but Naruto felt like he had won a battle. He had showed her, and himself in that matter, that Sasuke was his life companion, and he would try to make anything to make Naruto happy in his power.

He walked to the bedroom slowly, and then threw himself on the bed. Sasuke had said he needed to talk to the villagers and he would come later. Naruto didn't care. He was just so damn tired that he didn't even ask what he wanted to talk about.

Naruto sighed angrily as his eyes started dropping on their own. He had been like this for a few weeks now. He was tired all the time, he felt dizzy and sick, he wanted to sleep all the time, and he felt a stupid need to be close to Sasuke. Plain stupid.

Naruto knew that he couldn't get sick. Kyuubi would take care of any illness in no time, but the strange thing was, Naruto got no response when he tried to talk to the fox. It was really strange because he would never miss a chance to tease Naruto about something, or make a strange comment to frustrate Naruto. But all he could hear was absolute silence nowadays and it had started scaring Naruto.

Before he could fall asleep, Sasuke entered the room.

"Sleeping again dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he shed his clothes.

"Tired," Naruto mumbled, watching Sasuke with barely opened eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "At least take off your clothes."

"Tired," Naruto mumbled again.

Sighing, and shaking his head, Sasuke climbed onto the bed, and took off Naruto's clothes. It was a struggle with no help from Naruto, but he managed in the end, and laid down beside his lover, who immediately crawled closer to him, and glued his body to Sasuke's.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked, eyes closed.

"We'll have a meeting tonight," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's sunshine locks. "Don't worry about it, go to sleep."

Naruto complied eagerly.

* * *

"Naruto… Naruto…"

Hearing his name, Naruto opened his heavy eyelids hardly, and saw Sasuke's face.

"Come on dobe get up," Sasuke said, rubbing Naruto's forearm. "We need to go."

"But, I want to sleep," Naruto mumbled softly.

"Naruto it's already night, you passed all the afternoon sleeping," Sasuke said. "Are you ill?" Frowning, he placed his hand over Naruto's forehead. "You don't have fever."

"I'm fine," Naruto said and sit up slowly, but the next moment, he was curled up, holding onto his stomach.

"Naruto?" Sasuke took Naruto in his arms worriedly. "What's wrong? Where do you hurt?"

Naruto gasped and relaxed as the pain left as quick as it had come. "I'm fine, must have been a cramp or something."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and smiled at his husband. "Where are we going?"

"Ah," Sasuke had forgotten about it after seeing Naruto in pain. "There is a meeting concerning about the village. Come on, let's go."

Nodding, Naruto left the bed, and got dressed quickly. He was shivering slightly and Sasuke must have noticed it, because when he turned around, he was holding out a haori for Naruto.

Smiling, Naruto took it and they left their home, Sasuke leading them to the shrine they got married.

When they reached there, almost everybody who had been invited were sitting, and talking to each other while they waited for the others. Naruto and Sasuke settled down side by side, and Naruto glanced around as Sasuke greeted the people. All of the ninjas were present, though it seemed that young ones weren't invited. The elders of every household were also there, as well as the head priest.

Soon, the head priest drew everyone's attention and started talking,

"We're here to discuss our village's future. Uchiha-sama requested this gathering, so let's hear him first."

Nodding at the old man, Sasuke told everybody what happened in today's mission.

"What do you propose we do?" One of the elders asked.

"I suggest," Sasuke started slowly. "We choose someone to be our leader. Someone to care for the village, someone to stay behind and protect the village when all the ninjas gone, someone to organize our work, someone to make quick decisions for us... We need a real lord."

When Sasuke ended his words, everybody started discussing what Sasuke said loudly.

Naruto crawled closer to Sasuke's side, and Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist silently.

"Okay," The head priest raised his hands and took the crowd under control. "I guess we all agree that Uchiha-sama is right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Then we should choose someone now," He said and everybody opened their mouths at the same time, but the head priest was quick to silence them. "Let's suggest who we think is suitable for the job, okay?"

Again, everybody nodded their approvals and they started telling whom they approved for the job in turns. One name was clear when everybody spoke; Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm honored," Sasuke said, as every person in the saloon looked at him expectantly. "But, I'm not suitable for this duty," He said and kept on quickly, not letting anyone interrupt him. "I can't promise anything to the village, actually, I may die sooner than you think… So, if you ask me, my suggestion is my spouse; Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke, but Sasuke kept talking without stopping,

"I'm sure you all love him here as he loves you, all of you. And this is the biggest childhood dream of Naruto's, he's more than ready to take the job. Besides, he's the strongest shinobi here, you can trust him. And Naruto has my loyalty and respect, as long as he's happy in this village, we'll stay here, and protect it by our lives, but I owe you nothing, just like you owe me nothing… So, whatever Naruto decides, I'll respect and stand by him," Sasuke said, and held the stunned Naruto a little tighter.

Everybody was silent for a moment, and they started murmuring among themselves. Soon, they all turned to Naruto and Sasuke, and bowed down.

"Please honor us Naruto-sama!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the scenery of the room, everybody was bowed down, waiting for Naruto's response. Naruto turned to his side to look at Sasuke, but his eyes widened even more if it was possible.

Sasuke had turned his right hand into a tight first and it was placed over his heart. His head was bowed as his left hand was placed in front of him, the tips of each finger touching the ground.

Sasuke was bowing down to Naruto in his clan's own way. Giving him his respect and loyalty without a doubt.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart, and then leaning over, he kissed Sasuke's forehead gently and turned to the villagers.

"Please, rise," He said. "The honor belongs to me," He gave them a blinding smile. "And just Naruto is fine."

* * *

"Great, more paperwork for me," Naruto mumbled as he looked from one paper to another, taking notes as he did so.

It had been two days after the meeting and Naruto was trying to tidy up everything and develop a system for them to follow, but it was really hard.

"Complaining already dobe?" A smirking Sasuke walked into the kitchen, where Naruto was sitting by the table, almost lost in the papers.

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily. "It's all your fault anyways!"

"Really now?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto struggled to do his job. "Don't think too much dobe, you will hurt yourself."

"Shut up," Naruto said again as he frowned at Sasuke. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Prepare yourself. In a week's time, we're leaving for Konoha. You and I, and anyone who wants to join us."

Gulping, Naruto nodded softly. It was finally time. Time to go to Konoha, time to kill the people who was once their closest friends, time to leave their new home behind, even maybe time to lose each other.

Was Naruto ready for all of these?

A sudden nausea hit Naruto, and he darted out of the room, running to the bathroom. He kneeled beside the toilet, and threw up whatever he had in his stomach, his tears leaving him silently as he did so.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?"

Naruto heard Sasuke's concerned voice a moment later. He kneeled behind Naruto and started stroking his back gently.

"You didn't eat anything today," Sasuke said softly. "You even refused ramen. Are you sure you're not ill?"

Naruto nodded as he stood up and washed his face and mouth quickly and then brushed his teeth.

"I'm fine," He said finally. "I must be stressed out, or something."

Sighing, Sasuke took Naruto in his arms. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded, and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, seeking comfort.

Ramen had smelled terrible in the morning, maybe it was expired or something. But Sasuke… how could a man smell so good like this? It had to be a sin. Naruto just couldn't get enough of his husband. He wanted to be held by him, and he wanted him to never let go.

"I need to go dobe," Sasuke said, and Naruto drew back. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a small smile as he planted a kiss on his forehead, and left the house.

Sighing softly, Naruto left the bathroom and walked to the backyard. He was already bored with the paperwork, maybe some training would help him to clear his mind.

The sun was warm as Naruto stood under it and brought his two hands together. Focusing on Kyuubi's chakra to train.

He waited for a few moments but nothing happened. He looked at his arms, no bright flames covering them. Frowning, Naruto closed his eyes and tried again, but all he got was a sharp headache. Breathing shallowly, Naruto tried again, all his focus on the red chakra he needed, but all he got was a strange feeling, like life was leaving him. A second later he fell heavily onto the ground.

* * *

"_Wake up… Brat, wake up!"_

_Naruto's eyes opened slowly. It seemed that he was lying on his back, because he could see a dark ceiling. He sat up, and realized that he was sitting in the water._

_His eyes widened, as he smiled widely. "Kurama!"_

_He turned around to see the fox's angry red eyes, but all he could see was darkness behind the bars._

"_Kurama?" Naruto stood up and walked into the cage._

_He gasped as he saw the huge fox curled up in a corner, eyes closed, breathing heavily._

_He run into the demon's side immediately. "What's wrong? Are you ill? What's wrong? Answer me damn it!"_

"_Shut up, Naruto," The fox hissed and parted his eyes. "I'm just tired."_

"_Eh?" Naruto blinked. "How come? You lie here all the time without doing anything."_

"_The same goes for you too," Kyuubi said with a barely opened eye. "But you say you're tired nowadays."_

"_It must be because of the missions," Naruto supplied quickly._

"_Really? What about the other things? They are pointing out something obvious," Kyuubi said with his deep voice._

_Naruto thought about his recent health. Tired, check. Dizzy, check. Lightheaded, check. Nauseous, check. Faint, check._

_Naruto gasped loudly. "Am I dying?"_

"_Stupid," The fox mumbled. "No, you're not, okay? It's actually quite opposite… you're creating life."_

"_Huh?" Naruto blinked, not getting what the fox was pointing out._

"_Why I had to be sealed in something as stupid as you?" The fox hissed. "You're pregnant."_

_Naruto frowned for a moment and then started laughing loudly. "I swear being caged finally getting to you!"_

_He stopped abruptly, as he saw the fox looking at him with serious eyes. "Y-You are serious."_

_Kyuubi growled, but said nothing._

"_B-But how? It's impossible!" Naruto shouted._

"_A man can do anything if he wants," Kyuubi stated._

"_What are you saying? What do you know about what I want?" Naruto shouted._

"_A family, that's what you want, what you seek," The fox said calmly._

"_H-How could you know that?" Naruto asked, he was shivering._

"_I have been inside of you as long as you lived Naruto. I saw what you saw. I heard what you heard. I felt what you felt…" Kyuubi gazed at Naruto._

"_I-I… What I'm supposed to do?" Naruto said wearily._

"_You should care for your son," Kyuubi stated._

"_M-My son," Naruto put a shaky hand on his abdomen._

"_That's right, you'll have your own family finally," Kyuubi said, softer this time._

"_How can I look after him? Even give birth to him?" Naruto questioned. "I'm a man."_

"_Everything will come to you naturally," The fox said. "Don't try to use my chakra while you're pregnant, I'm supporting the baby, so, you'll be on your own for a while."_

"_How long?" Naruto asked softly._

"_Almost eight more months to go," Kyuubi said._

_Naruto nodded slowly, and walked silently to Kyuubi. He leaned over the soft fur and sighed softly._

"_Can I stay here for a while?" Naruto asked wearily._

"_Only a while," Kyuubi said and they both closed their eyes._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sky getting an orange glow. He sat up slowly, and immediately, his hands went to his stomach.

A life, he was creating. A baby. A son. Sasuke and his son.

Could he really do this? What could he tell Sasuke? They had never spoken about babies before, Naruto wasn't even sure if Sasuke liked them or not. What would Naruto do if Sasuke said he didn't want a nosy brat? What if he told him to get rid of it? Could Naruto really do that?

No. Naruto's arms wrapped around his middle protectively. He would never harm their baby.

Naruto sighed as he got up. He felt really strange after learning everything. He really needed to tell Sasuke about this. But first, Naruto needed to grasp the reality of it.

* * *

Naruto watched with sad eyes as Sasuke got ready to head out –for Konoha.

Naruto had passed the week with getting used to the idea of having a baby, with him carrying it. He had tried to get the affairs of the village under control and he, himself, had prepared himself for the inevitable fight.

But it seemed that he wasn't prepared enough, because once again, he found himself touching his belly tenderly as he thought of avoiding going to the Leaf village. He still couldn't talk to Sasuke about the baby, and Naruto felt like he would lose the little one if he went there.

"I'll check the others," Sasuke said, and left the bedroom.

Naruto walked slowly after him, and walked about of the house to see the other ninjas gathering around their home to move out. Almost half of the shinobi had been volunteered to accompany Naruto and Sasuke in this quest.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a while as he gave orders and checked everyone.

"Sasuke, can we talk for a minute?" Naruto asked after gathering his courage as Sasuke approached him.

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto into the house.

Naruto stood there for a moment, and then spoke in a tiny voice. "Sasuke, you know I wasn't feeling well for the last couple of weeks, right?"

"Yes dobe," Sasuke said, worry evident in his voice. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Naruto nodded softly, and then leaning over, he took Sasuke's hand in his shaky one, and placed it over his abdomen. "I-I… We'll have b-baby, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto's teary eyes. He blinked and looked down at Naruto's stomach with his sharingan.

He gasped loudly, and dropped onto his knees without noticing. His hands touched Naruto's abdomen tenderly, as if afraid to hurt him with his soft touch.

"H-How is this even possible?" Sasuke asked, seeing a tiny bit of his and Naruto's chakra's mixture in Naruto's belly, obviously belong to a baby, so so small that it was hard to tell.

"A man can do anything if he wants," Naruto said softly, recalling Kyuubi's words.

Sasuke nodded like in a trance, his eyes never leaving Naruto's abdomen. "It's a miracle," He said softly. "You're my miracle."

Naruto didn't bother to hold back his tears anymore and dropped to his knees, hugging Sasuke tightly.

"I'm scared Sasuke, I'm so scared," Naruto sobbed loudly. "It's- it's so strange that I don't know what to do, what to think,"

Sasuke held Naruto as tight as he could, letting him speak his heart out.

"B-But, I already love our baby, and I don't want to lose him," Naruto sniffled. "I need you with me…"

"You won't lose him," Sasuke said against Naruto's ear. "You have me."

"S-Sasuke, I k-know this is so selfish of me to ask, but can you postpone going to Konoha? I know how you need to do this, but- but please, at least wait till our baby comes. Please, Sasuke, please…" Naruto pleaded and felt Sasuke stiffening in his arms, so he held him tighter.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back gently for a while, and then stood up silently. He left Naruto sitting on the floor and walked out of the house. Naruto looked behind him, as tears left his eyes without halting.

In a few minutes, Sasuke was back. He closed the door behind him securely, and walked to Naruto. Taking Naruto's elbows, he took him to his feet.

"I love you more than I could hate anyone," Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded quickly, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Let's get you to bed," Sasuke said, and wrapping an arm around Naruto's back, he guided them down the corridor. "Are you hungry maybe?"

Naruto shook his head, held onto Sasuke tightly, just like the tiny life in him was holding onto him.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Fluffy Fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to eight chap! Thank you so much for your reviews, they make so happy!**

**Batman01: Of course you didn't offend me. Thank you for your suggestion, I'll see if I can use your idea, but this story's already planned out, so I can't promise. Thank you so much for reading and letting me know what you thought!**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Naruto awakened with a start. He blinked several times and then darted out of the bed, running to the bathroom. He kneeled before the toilet, and threw up loudly. He hadn't eaten at all last night, so he had nothing to get out but only the bitter water of his stomach.

He panted loudly several times, and then stood up slowly to clean himself up. When he felt refreshed enough, he rubbed his abdomen with a gentle hand.

"You should give me a break," He murmured and then smiled to himself.

He went back to the bedroom and wasn't surprised to find the bed empty and cold. Sighing softly, Naruto wore his clothes deep in thought.

It had been three weeks since Naruto had learned he was pregnant, two weeks he told Sasuke, and again two weeks it had been, since Sasuke started avoiding him.

At first, Naruto had thought that Sasuke needed time to get used to the turn of the events, but after a few days, he began to think that Sasuke wasn't happy at all. Naruto barely saw him, he always busied himself with missions in the daytime, and came home very late at night, and Naruto couldn't help but fall asleep when he was waiting for him. The only thing indicating that Sasuke had slept beside him at night was the wrinkled sheets and nothing more.

But unlike last days, Naruto could feel Sasuke closeby, so he wandered in their home, but couldn't find the bastard. Turning to the back, Naruto walked out of the house and looked around their little backyard, but he wasn't there either. Frowning, Naruto walked into the middle of the area and looked up and saw the back of his bastard of a husband, sitting on the roof.

Walking with determined steps, Naruto jumped to the rooftop, and stood still as a sudden dizziness took over him. He blinked several times, and then dropped to his knees.

Sasuke looked up with the noise, and immediately shot up as he saw Naruto falling down.

"Naruto!" He caught him before he could fall down and drew him into his chest. "Hey, dobe," Sasuke shook Naruto, and Naruto blinked quickly, his eyes looking around, sometimes crossing. "Come on dobe," Sasuke slapped Naruto's cheeks gently, trying not to let him faint.

Finally, Naruto's gaze steadied on Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Yes," Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair out of his face. "Are you alright dobe? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked back, a little coldly, and wriggled out of Sasuke's embrace, sitting down properly without leaning on his husband.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's antics. "I was thinking…"

"Oh, good… I didn't know you were such a slow thinker," Naruto said sarcastically.

"What's your problem dobe?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding more aggressive than he intended.

"I'm a man who is pregnant and has to deal with it alone!" Naruto shouted angrily. He was really calm when he was searching for Sasuke, but it seemed that pregnancy was messing up with him really bad.

Sasuke seemed taken aback by Naruto's words. "…You are not alone."

Naruto laughed humorlessly after hearing Sasuke words. "Oh yeah…" He rubbed the corner of his forehead, and Sasuke could see an angry bruise there.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked and reached out to touch the bruise, but Naruto was quick to slap his hand away. "_Naruto_…" Sasuke started in a warning voice.

"Aww, my husband is worried about me!" Naruto exclaimed with a fake joy, but Sasuke could see shining tears were gathering at the corners of Naruto's eyes. "Nothing important," Naruto started. "It's just, I needed water one of these nights, and went to kitchen to get it, but I got dizzy suddenly and lost consciousness, and hit my head when I was falling down,"

Sasuke frowned deeply.

"I lied there for hours, and then woke up by myself, and cleaned the mess I had made -you know broken glass, water, and some blood- and then went back to bed. But the stupid thing is, I forgot to drink water!" Naruto laughed again but the laughter was gone as quick as it had come, replacing with coldness. "And what you were saying earlier?" Naruto asked to the shocked Sasuke and then mumbled to himself, "Maybe I should get a dog, so it would get the neighbors' help when I need."

"Stop talking nonsense dobe," Sasuke said finally, swallowing the guilt he felt.

"I know you don't like dogs, but try to think of the good side," Naruto said with a smile and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You won't ever see each other! Me and my baby and doggy will live together happily, like a real family," Naruto said and tears started leaving his eyes. "Like, like…" A sob left him and he couldn't end his words, he didn't know what to say anyways.

Sasuke moved to take Naruto in his arms to soothe him, but his arms were slapped back quickly.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto shouted and crawled away from Sasuke.

"Okay, okay," Sasuke took a deep breath, and lifted his hands, showing Naruto his hands. "See, I'm not touching you. But don't get any closer to the edge, you might fall down."

"I don't care!" Naruto said defensively and wrapped his arms around himself, still getting away from Sasuke.

"What about our baby?" Sasuke asked softly.

It seemed to do the trick, and stopped Naruto where he was. His arms slid down to his middle and wrapped around there protectively.

"He's not your baby, he's my baby!" Naruto shouted, tears never stopping. "I h-hate this… I hate you, you bastard!"

"Why do you hate me now?" Sasuke asked gently, getting close to Naruto without alarming him. They had gotten a book, and it said that pregnant woman –or man in this case- would have mood swings like this, so hopefully, Sasuke would handle it before Naruto got himself hurt.

"Because you hate our baby," Naruto sniffled.

Sasuke frowned, and got closer to Naruto. "Why do you think so?"

"Because you think it's abnormal, and you think he's preventing you from getting your revenge, and and- I don't know what!" Naruto shouted again, making Sasuke flinch. "You should have told me so, you should have told me you didn't want our baby, and didn't want me anymore. Y-You bastard, are you meeting with Karin when you're not home? You must be laughing behind me! Stupid pregnant Naruto waits at home while we have our fun here! No, but, no, I'll divorce you and- and I'll leave here, so you can-"

"_Naruto_," Sasuke growled and Naruto found himself in Sasuke's arms suddenly. "_Just_ shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do," Naruto said weakly against Sasuke's chest. "And don't touch me…"

"I fucking touch you whenever I want," Sasuke hissed and held Naruto tighter, taking him away from the edge of the roof.

Sasuke held Naruto tightly till he calmed down and looked up to Sasuke.

"I have been thinking," Sasuke said slowly. "Of future…"

"Of future?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"You see, Naruto," Sasuke started softly. "I have never thought I would be a father. From the moment I learned two men couldn't have babies, I stopped thinking about it. And now, suddenly, you're bearing my child," Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's abdomen gently. "Don't take me wrong dobe, I'm so happy that we're having a baby together, but I was just shocked and needed some time."

Naruto nodded slowly. "You could have told me, teme…"

"I know but, you know me…" Sasuke shrugged and Naruto nodded again.

"So?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, knowing there was more to come.

"I… I never _wanted _to have children, Naruto," Sasuke admitted softly. "I didn't want any of them to have this cursed blood of mine, of Uchiha…"

"Stop talking nonsense," Naruto said quickly. "Uchiha is not cursed. Yes, a little crazy about things, but not cursed."

Sasuke sighed. "Still, our son will be cursed."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"He will be both an Uchiha and Senju," Sasuke whispered, as if afraid that somebody would hear them. "He'll be stronger than any ninja out there. He'll awaken the rinnegan, he will be hunted for his eyes, just like my family…"

"N-No," Naruto had never thought of these things before. "H-He will be our baby. And we'll protect him. If anybody can do it, it's us. Please Sasuke," Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders desperately. "Say you'll protect our baby, please…"

"Of course I will," Sasuke said, hands wrapping around Naruto's waist. "I'll protect him with my life, there is no doubt about it…"

"Okay, okay," Naruto nodded quickly, relieved, and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"But, still," Sasuke spoke softly. "I'm a lost man. I've spent all of my life feeling hatred, trying to get revenge and all I'm left with is regrets… What can I give our son? What can I teach him as his father?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto drew back and smiled at Sasuke. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'll teach him the wonders of ramen!"

Naruto's attempt to cheer Sasuke up worked, and got Sasuke smiling. "Dobe, I won't let you corrupt our son."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sure he'll find the right path," He nodded to himself as he patted his stomach.

The two were silent for a while, watching the awakening streets of the village. Then, slowly, Naruto crawled closer to Sasuke's side, and ruined the silence,

"You should teach him what you have thought me," He said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and their gazes locked on the other, seeing their past and future in each other's orbs.

* * *

"_Let's go, Sasuke," Itachi said, as he dragged Sasuke out of the Uchiha compound._

"_But, nii-san," Sasuke whined, as he followed after his brother. "I want to come with you!"_

_Itachi smiled softly at his baby brother's antics. "Sasuke, you do know that I have a mission and I can't take you with me."_

_Sasuke puffed his chubby cheeks. "But you told me you would teach me a cool jutsu today!"_

"_And I will," Itachi nodded, squeezing Sasuke's small hand in his. "After the mission is over, okay?"_

"_Okay," Sasuke mumbled, and kicked a stone on his way._

"_Cheer up," Itachi said with a smile. "You'll play with your friends all day long."_

"_Playground is for children!" Sasuke exclaimed._

_Itachi chuckled softly. "And, you're only five years old."_

"_Hn," Sasuke looked to the side, refusing to meet his brother's gaze._

_He was angry with him. He was sooo angry with him, alright. He always promised Sasuke things and barely kept them. He always had things to do. Sasuke knew that his brother was the best shinobi of Konoha, but still, he was Sasuke's big brother first! It wasn't fair that he couldn't stay by Sasuke's side longer._

"_Okay," Itachi stopped in front of the big playground and kneeled before Sasuke. "Cheer up, okay? I'll come to pick you up after my mission, and then I'll help you with your shuriken, okay?"_

_Sasuke smiled widely, and nodded wildly._

_Itachi smiled, and kissed Sasuke's forehead gently. "Come on then,"_

_Sasuke nodded again, and run to the playground._

_There were lots of children playing or running around. Sasuke didn't like to socialize that much, so he liked swings. He liked the feeling of flying, and that way, he would be alone without any disturbances._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_Before he could reach to the swings, a pink thing held onto Sasuke's arm, and Sasuke turned around to look at the short girl with green eyes and short pink hair._

"_What, Sakuda?" Sasuke asked disinterestedly._

"_It's Sakura!" The pink haired girl said quickly._

"_Hn, whatever, let go of me," He said, and shook his shoulders, walking to the secluded part of the park quickly. He sat down beside the sandbox, and started watching the other kids play around._

_Everybody seemed to be getting along well and having fun as kids would do. Sasuke looked to the other side of the park, and saw a bunch of kids running after one another, trying to catch the one in the front. At the end of line, there was a small blond boy, Sasuke had never seen him before, then again, he hardly came here, so it was to be expected. It seemed that his legs weren't long enough for him to reach to other kids, but he never stopped trying with a huge smile on his face. He had big, blue eyes Sasuke noted and a cute chubby face, though the rest of his body was extremely thin._

_Suddenly, the kids stopped running, and circled around the small blond. They told him something, and he told them something, and then one of the bigger kids started shouting, making the small boy flinch and took a few steps backwards. But another boy pushed him from behind, before he could realize, and he fell to the stony ground heavily._

_The kids laughed at him for a while, pointing at him and when they had enough, they left, leaving the younger boy lying there all alone._

_Sasuke frowned deeply, as he realized that the boy wasn't getting up and nobody was helping him. Frown getting deeper, Sasuke left his hiding place, and walked to the blonde's side with quick steps._

"_Hey," He called out as he reached there, and saw little shoulders shaking with silent sobs "Hey, get up."_

_When there was no movement, Sasuke kneeled beside the boy, and helped him to sit up. He held his breath as he met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were just like the sky, and the ocean, and and clouds, anyway, they were breathtaking like that! But now, tears were leaving them without stopping, wetting whiskered, soft looking cheeks._

"_Don't cry, okay?" Sasuke said softly, and wiped away the silent boy's tears._

_The stunned blond nodded slowly, as he gazed at the dark haired, dark eyed boy in front of him._

"_My name is Sasuke," Sasuke said after their silent investigation was over. "What's yours?"_

"_N-Naruto," The boy said shyly._

"_Well then, Naruto, wanna sit there with me?" Sasuke asked, as he pointed the sandbox._

_Naruto nodded wildly, as a bright smile tugged at the corners of his lips._

_Sasuke helped Naruto to get up and frowned as he saw the boy's hands and knees in blood._

"_Come," Sasuke said and held Naruto's tiny wrist. "I have water, we'll clean those."_

_Naruto only nodded, too surprised that somebody was actually talking to him willingly, and followed the little raven with quick steps._

"_Here," Sasuke took of his water bottle from his pouch –his brother had given it to him- and washed Naruto's hands and knees. The cuts didn't seem deep, so they stopped bleeding after a while. "Are you hurting?"_

"_No, fine!" The little blond chirped and Sasuke smiled softly._

"_Wanna build a sand castle?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded wildly._

"_Build castle!"_

_So, they started their friendship. Sasuke thought Naruto talked a little strangely, but it was okay. Unlike other girls, he wasn't clinging onto Sasuke, and unlike other boys, he wasn't watching Sasuke with envious eyes. He was really bright and fluffy –like really. He was soft, and Sasuke liked touching him._

_They spent their whole day playing in the sand and playing ninja. When the sun started setting, they sat side by side, as the parents came to pick up their children._

"_Sasuke-kun,"_

_Sasuke looked up as he heard his name being called and saw his pink haired stalker and her mother. Well, he assumed that she was her mother, because mothers supposed to look like his mother, but this women looked just strange, with her hair style and clothes and all._

"_You shouldn't play with that kid," The woman said._

_Sasuke frowned but before he could say something, somebody else bet him to it._

"_Don't concern yourself with Sasuke's choice of friends, Haruno-san," Itachi said in his deep voice._

"_Ah, Itachi-kun," The woman looked at Itachi who nodded at her._

"_Let's go boys," Itachi said and Sasuke nodded quickly._

_Taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke followed his brother out of the park._

"_Now, who is your new friend, Sasuke?" Itachi asked kindly._

"_Me Naruto!" Naruto said loudly, happy that he was getting the attention he was craving for so long._

"_He talks like a dobe, but I like him," Sasuke said._

_Itachi's eyes softened as he looked at the -now arguing with Sasuke- little blond. He knew why the child couldn't speak properly. He didn't have a family to teach him, and everybody stayed away from him, so he was alone all the time. The few words he learned, were from the times when he listened other people carefully, and when he heard them enough times to figure out what they were referring to._

"_Where is your family?" Sasuke asked as he looked around. "Won't they come to take you home?"_

_Naruto's eyes clouded suddenly, and he looked down sadly. "Naruto no family…"_

_The words seemed to shock Sasuke like lightning. How could somebody have no family? It made no sense!_

_When he voiced his thoughts, all he got was a soft, dead._

_Sasuke also looked very broken after hearing that, but he didn't know what to say. But, as always, his brother reached to his aid._

"_Why don't we take Naruto his home?" He asked gently. "And then tomorrow, we can pick him up, and you can play again. How about it?"_

_Both of the boys brightened after Itachi's suggestion, and they held each other's hands tightly, as Itachi walked after them with a soft smile on his face._

* * *

"_Hn, dobe, hold it like this," Sasuke instructed as he showed Naruto how to handle his shiruken._

"_Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, but did as Sasuke told._

_It had been a few months now since their first meeting, and Sasuke and Naruto had become inseparable. Sasuke was the first person to show any closeness to Naruto, so the little blond clang to him with all he was, never wanting to lose his affection._

_Sasuke also, didn't have any plans of letting the cute blond go. He had become a part of Sasuke that he wasn't willing to let go, and in his mind he had planned something, something he was ready to perform._

"_Naruto, Sasuke!"_

_They stopped what they were doing, and picked up their things, and run to Itachi who was waiting to take them home._

"_How was your day?" Itachi asked with a soft smile._

"_Good!" Naruto chirped. "Sasuke teach shuriken!"_

"_You should say, Sasuke teaches me shuriken, dobe," Sasuke said. He had also made it his mission to teach Naruto talk properly._

_Naruto nodded quickly. "Sasuke teaches me shuriken!"_

"_That's really good," Itachi said and started walking towards Naruto's little apartment._

"_Nii-san, not there," Sasuke called out after his brother._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow, as Sasuke started walking to the Uchiha estate, never loosening his tight grip on Naruto's small hand._

_Itachi decided not to ask questions, and followed after the boys._

_When they entered the main house, Naruto was awed by everything he saw. This place was like another village! It's was so big, and beautiful, and people were nicer than the other villagers!_

_Sasuke dragged Naruto into the kitchen, where they found Mikoto preparing dinner, while Fugaku was sitting on the floor, reading a newspaper._

"_Oh, boys, welcome," Mikoto said, and her smile disappeared as he saw the blond child beside Sasuke, holding onto him tightly. "Sasuke dear, you brought your friend home for the dinner?"_

"_No," Sasuke said quickly, nose up in the air. "I brought him, so he'll stay with us from now on!"_

_Mikoto's eyes widened as she looked at her son's determined face. "But, Sasuke," She started gently. "I'm sure he has his own home, a place where he should be instead of here."_

"_No!" Sasuke said again, louder this time. "He has nobody to look after him, or love him, or -or play with him! He has to eat yucky ramen all the time because nobody cooks for him!" Sasuke shouted, making his mother blink quickly. "I found him by myself," Sasuke said proudly. "And he's mine!"_

_Mikoto was stunned, not knowing what to say, so she turned to her husband, seeking help._

_Fugaku lowered his newspaper only enough to reveal his sharp eyes, and gazed at the little boys standing by the door. The blond was standing behind Sasuke, and Sasuke was looking at his parents with his hard gaze, like a true Uchiha._

_Fugaku hid his face behind the papers again after studying the boys closely. "If he's yours," His deep voice was heard after a moment. "Then I suggest you look after him properly."_

"_Yes, father!" Sasuke shouted happily._

_Mikoto smiled softly. "Why don't you two take a bath till the dinner?"_

_Both of the boys nodded happily._

"_Sasuke lend some of your clothes to Naruto, okay?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke nodded again, dragging Naruto with him._

"_This is the least we can do," Fugaku said after the boys left. "We owe it to Minato and Kushina._

_Mikoto nodded silently._

* * *

"_Dobe, come on, I don't wanna be late!" Sasuke shouted as he waited for Naruto to leave his apartment._

"_Okay teme, let's go!" Naruto smiled brightly._

_Their hands joined together naturally, and they headed towards to the academy. They were starting the academy today, both were excited and nervous._

_They had spent the last three years of their lives together, never spending a moment separate. Sometimes Naruto stayed at the Uchiha house, and sometimes, Sasuke spent nights at Naruto's place._

_The Uchiha family had accepted Naruto in their family, making the boy the happiest he could ever be._

"_Do you think people will like me there, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked down the busy streets of Konoha._

"_I love you," Sasuke said, he wouldn't be able make false promises to Naruto._

"_I know," Naruto said, and squeezed Sasuke's hand._

"_Stay with us tonight," Sasuke said shortly._

_Naruto nodded. "I missed mother's cooking!"_

_Sasuke gave a short nod, and they kept on walking and talking._

* * *

_When Naruto heard the news, he couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe it._

_Uchiha clan was murdered. Every single member. By Itachi Uchiha._

_Naruto didn't know when his legs carried him to the hospital where Sasuke was resting. The only survivor of the massacre._

_When Naruto entered the room that his best friend, his brother, and his pure love stayed, he had been expecting to hear screams of agony, and tears, but all he found was a limp Sasuke, gaze locked on the wall across from his bed._

_Sasuke refused to talk for weeks._

* * *

"_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…"_

_When Sasuke broke down finally, Naruto was the one who held him in his arms, tried to soothe him, and cried with him. They both had lost their family._

"_I-I'll kill him," Sasuke said hardly. "Kill him, kill him, kill him…"_

"_W-Who?" Naruto asked fearfully. "Nii-san?"_

"_He's not our brother anymore!" Sasuke shouted furiously. "He killed our family!"_

_Naruto bit his lip, but nodded quickly._

_That was the first and last time Naruto saw Sasuke crying._

_That was, also, the last moment of Sasuke's shattered childhood._

* * *

_Getting distant and distant._

_Naruto knew it, but he could do nothing to stop it. Sasuke was burning inside, and either he was going to burn his brother with him, or lose himself in his madness._

* * *

"_Sasuke Uchiha has left Konoha borders," Tsunade said, neither harshly nor softly._

_Naruto looked at his bandaged hands. He hadn't been able to stop him. But this was Sasuke, he would never stop to get what he wanted._

"_I'll bring him home," Naruto said softly._

"_I don't think he considers Konoha as his home," Tsunade said._

"_I am his home," Naruto said, eyes sparkling. "He belongs with me. Nothing can change it. Either I'll have him by my side in the end, or die trying… I won't -can't, let go of him. Not now, not ever…"_

_Not when he needs me the most…_

* * *

Sasuke let out a deep breath, and nuzzled Naruto's cheek, his hand massaging Naruto's abdomen, where his son was growing.

"I would be lost without you," He murmured.

"Of course you would!" Naruto said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Let's go, I'll cook for you," Sasuke said, and helped him to get down from the roof.

"I want rice and meatballs!" Naruto said quickly.

"What am I? Your personal chef?" Sasuke asked lightly, as they entered the house.

"What? Your son is hungry, he wants to eat meatballs!" Naruto said defensively.

"Sure…"

"Are you trying to pick up a fight teme?"

"Shut up,"

"Who do you think you are…"

Their bickering could be heard from the streets, making people smile.

They decided that they could be children just for some more time.

* * *

**So, that's it for now. I hope you didn't find this chapter boring. But I felt like I should show the depth of their relationship. So, thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

**Warnings: AU, Fluffy Fluff, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them!**

**Are you guys keeping up with the manga? I swear Sasuke admitted his love finally! Anyway, please read and enjoy this chap!**

* * *

"So, yes… you're pregnant," The doctor said, obviously shocked.

"Hn, we already know that doctor," Sasuke stated, annoyed.

"W-Well, it's not every day we see a pregnant male," The doctor stuttered.

"Doctor, I demand this information doesn't go out of this room," Sasuke said dangerously, his eyes flashing red. "Or you won't live long enough to tell it to another soul…"

The doctor gulped hardly.

"Sasuke enough!" Naruto butted in. "You're scaring the poor man!"

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke returned Naruto's side.

After a -not so short- trip, Sasuke had taken Naruto to Yugakure, which was the Sound's one of bordering countries, and there they had gone to a hospital, getting a throughout checkup for Naruto.

"So, how is my baby, doctor?" Naruto asked, after the examination.

"Well, it's totally healthy. You're two months along now, and the sickness you feel should be over soon. You may feel lightheaded-"

"We already know those," Sasuke interrupted. "Can we have sex?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto blushed deeply.

"Yes, yes, you can," The doctor nodded quickly. "It won't hurt the baby. But, in the last months, we don't suggest the men to… uhmm, to be on top of their spouses."

"Thanks doctor," Sasuke smirked. "I'll take care of everything just fine."

"Pfft, bastard," Naruto stood up and held Sasuke's hand. "I'm tired and hungry."

"Let's go then," Sasuke tugged at Naruto's hand.

Thanking the doctor once again, they left the hospital.

* * *

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" Naruto asked as he examined his baby bump in front of a mirror in their bedroom.

He was four months along now, and he had started showing it, though he could still hide his pregnancy in the public with baggy clothes, he didn't bother with anything in their home.

Sasuke approached Naruto slowly, and stood behind him.

"Yes," He said, his hands touching Naruto's abdomen. "And I love it…"

Naruto blushed deeply.

Ever since Sasuke learned Naruto was pregnant, he had started to act strange. Or as Naruto put it, he had turned into a horny bastard.

The man always had a hard on, and he molested Naruto whenever he could. When Naruto asked Sasuke about it, Sasuke had answered honestly,

"_You're bearing my child,"_ Sasuke had grunted. _"Everybody knows, everybody sees… They know that you're mine... You've never been more beautiful, more attractive than this… Shit, I'm afraid I'm gonna eat you alive…"_

And he had managed to jump Naruto on the spot.

"Ughh, let go bastard," Naruto wriggled out of Sasuke's arms, as the bastard started touching him meaningfully. "I have my duties, remember?"

Sasuke grunted, but let Naruto go. He, also, had his own duties.

Naruto didn't make much money, he was working mostly for the sake of the village without expecting anything in return. So, it was mostly on Sasuke to work and look after his wife (if Naruto heard this, he would kill Sasuke), and his unborn baby. Sometimes, he was getting tired, but he never complained. He was a proud man.

Of his lover, and of himself.

* * *

"Ughh, great, everything is getting harder and harder!" Naruto cried, his voice echoing in the empty house.

Sighing, he put on his sandals with great effort and stood up carefully. When he was safely on his feet, Naruto rubbed his large belly with a gentle hand, and felt the answering kicking of his son.

Smiling to himself, Naruto put on his black haori with an Uchiha fan on the back, and left the bedroom, then their home.

He started walking slowly, stopping every now and then to greet the villagers.

"Naruto-chan!"

Naruto stopped as he saw an old woman approaching him quickly, or as quick as she could in her state.

"Hello, granny," Naruto smiled and held the old woman's hands as she panted.

"Hello, my sweet girl," The grey haired, wrinkled woman answered.

Naruto smiled softly. He had told the woman many times that he was a man, but couldn't convince her, because her eyesight was really bad. Besides, Naruto was married to Sasuke, in which she assumed Naruto as the wife, and now Naruto was pregnant, so there was no way to change her opinion.

But it was alright. Naruto loved the elderly woman. She was really nice and kind.

"How are you granny?" Naruto asked. "I don't think you should be running around like this."

"Yes, yes, you're right," She nodded, once she got her breathing under control. "But I was coming to visit you, and then saw you walking."

"Ah, why do you need me for?" Naruto asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, this is for you," She said slowly, and opened her pouch to give Naruto a plastic case.

Smiling, Naruto took it and opened the cap.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "This cake looks delicious! Did you bake it for me?"

"Yes," The woman smiled, making the wrinkles around her mouth deeper. "I put less sugar and more carrots and dried grapes, good for the baby!"

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Naruto smiled happily. "Thank you so much! "

The woman smiled back, and touched Naruto's belly. "How far are you now?"

"Six months as of today," Naruto smiled when she put hear ear over his belly.

"I'm dying," She said slowly. "And a new person is coming… It's a circle that we call as life."

Naruto nodded slowly, thinking of her words.

"Sasuke boy must be really proud," She said, smiling.

"Yes," Naruto smiled warmly at the mention of his bastard. "I guess he is."

"Good… Now, I'll go back and take a nap," The old woman said. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yes, granny, I'll," Naruto nodded. "Thank you for the cake again."

"Of course," The woman smiled, and took off to her home.

Naruto looked after her for a while, and then kept on towards his office.

After using his kitchen as an office for a few weeks, they had found a suitable place as headquarters. He had his own office now, and even a few people to help him out.

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto stopped once again and met with a running Ryu.

"Ryu," Naruto smiled at the young shinobi. "What's the rush?"

"I fell asleep!" The brunette exclaimed. "I'm supposed to accompany you when the captain is not here!"

Naruto laughed softly. "Ryu, it's alright-"

"No!" Ryu interrupted. "It's my mission! And- and I failed…"

"Ryu," Naruto smiled softly. "What your captain doesn't know cannot bother him, right?"

Ryu nodded slowly. "I-I guess…"

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled reassuringly. "Now, let's get going."

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Ryu nodded.

Naruto walked ahead slowly.

Sasuke was away on a mission for almost two months now. It was more dangerous than the usual ones, so he hadn't taken Ryu with him, not wanting the young boy to lose his life needlessly.

Naruto was worried about him, but there was nothing he could do. Sasuke was the best shinobi they had, and only he could overcome this mission.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his belly absentmindedly, and then halted suddenly as he saw the two people coming in his way.

Ryu stopped as well, and took a defensive position, looking around frantically for any possible threats.

Karin and Suigetsu were walking side by side. It wasn't something unseen, but what was strange that, they didn't argue as usual. Karin had a soft blush on her cheeks, while Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head, talking about something.

Naruto smiled softly at the display. Karin and Suigetsu were getting closer and closer each day. What was the saying? Biggest loves start with fights! And, opposites attract each other!

Naruto knew that Karin suffered way too much because of his bastard, so he wanted her to be happy finally. And he only hoped that Suigetsu was aware of this.

"Hey, Naruto," Suigetsu smiled at Naruto. "What's up?"

"Fine," Naruto smiled at the two. "How about you guys?"

"We're fine, right?" Suigetsu asked, and Karin nodded quickly.

"Hey, Karin," Naruto looked at the red-head.

"Yes?" Karin pushed her glasses back.

"Wanna feel the baby?" Naruto asked with a smile, wanting her to acknowledge his baby.

"O-Okay," Karin approached to Naruto slowly, and put her hands over Naruto's belly. She waited for a few moments before speaking again, "I can't feel anything."

"I'm sorry," Naruto smiled. "He kicks real hard at nights, he doesn't let me sleep at all!"

"M-Maybe Sasuke could give you a massage to help you sleep?" Karin offered hesitantly.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto shouted happily. "Thanks Karin!"

"Sure," Karin nodded slowly.

With another smile, Naruto left them alone, and went to his office without any more interruptions. He greeted his coworkers and got himself a cup of tea and ate his cake before starting the work.

Naruto mainly took care of the affairs of the village, sorted the missions out, assigned the teams to the missions, tried to protect young ninja, and at the same time, tried not to let them left out. And, sometimes, villagers came to him when they couldn't solve their problems by themselves.

By the time Naruto was finished with his daily duties, the sun was setting already. He went back to home slowly, not hurrying. When Sasuke wasn't there, their house seemed cold and dark.

Naruto had missed him terribly. He felt alone and somehow, unsafe without him with the baby. He was worried constantly, about Sasuke and about his son. He feared that something would happen to Sasuke, and he feared that he would lose the baby somehow.

When Naruto entered their house, he went to the kitchen directly. He opened the fridge and looked inside carefully. Actually, he didn't want to eat anything, but he knew that the baby needed it more than himself, so he settled for rice and salad.

He went to the bedroom after his small dinner, and climbed on the bed immediately. He was tired, and his back and his feet hurt.

Sighing, Naruto laid down on his side, and started stroking his belly to soothe his son who was really active at the moment. He yawned, and closed his weary eyes, but sleep wasn't near him with the constant kicking he felt.

His eyes snapped open after a while and a huge smile covered his face as he sat up. A moment later Sasuke walked into the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke smiled as he saw his lover sitting on the bed, looking at him with a huge smile.

"You're back, you're back!" Naruto kept on shouting happily.

"Yes dobe, don't be so loud, you'll wake the whole village up," Sasuke said and walked to Naruto's side.

"Bastard, we haven't seen each other for two months and you start insulting me right away!" Naruto frowned, but hugged Sasuke nevertheless.

Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto hugged him as much as he could with his belly between them. "I missed you, dobe."

Naruto's eyes shined. "I missed you too! And our baby missed you as well!"

Sasuke smiled and his hands wandered over Naruto's stomach fondly. He gasped as he felt movement under his hands. "He kicks?"

"Yes, he started right after you left," Naruto smiled. "He's really strong."

"I'm glad," Sasuke said quietly and then his hands started getting rid of the yukata Naruto wore.

Naruto shivered and then started stroking Sasuke's hair, as Sasuke pressed an ear on his belly. He listened his son's kicks for a while, and then to Naruto's surprise, he started talking softly. Whispering his unborn son about the adventure he had, about how he fought bad ninjas, and about how he thought of him all the time.

"T-Teme," Naruto sniffled, getting emotional in the blink of an eye. "That's really sweet, you know…"

"Yeah?" Sasuke smirked. "Say it again?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back gently, and climbed on top of him, kissing him without giving Naruto a chance to argue.

And, Sasuke made love to Naruto, loving the feel of his son's strong kicks against his abdomen as he pressed deeper into Naruto. Loving the sensitiveness and responsiveness of his mate.

When they laid down, Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke, and placing a leg between Sasuke's legs, he tried to get comfy with his big belly. He sighed in bliss as Sasuke started massaging his lower back.

"I don't want you to go again," Naruto mumbled.

"Dobe, you're the one who sends me away," Sasuke said.

"Well, you never said you didn't want to go, did you?" Naruto said accusingly.

Sasuke sighed softly. "Okay, I won't accept long missions anymore, is that alright my lord?"

"Yes, fine. You should be with your family!" Naruto said quickly.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke smiled softly.

"How was the mission?" Naruto asked after a while, eyes barely open.

"Success," Sasuke said. "I'll give you a report tomorrow, go to sleep now…"

And Naruto just did that, his son finally calming down after feeling his father closeby. He fell into a deep, much needed sleep, never letting go of Sasuke.

* * *

"Did you take everything?" Naruto asked, as he stood beside the kneeling Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded as he put another pair of leggings into the bag. "I think that's all."

"Okay," Naruto nodded silently.

He was nervous. And scared, really scared.

They were leaving the village for the birth. Naruto was eight months along now, and Sasuke had thought it was better to leave for hospital, while Naruto could still walk.

Naruto didn't have a birth canal or something, so he needed to give birth with medical assistance. There wasn't a hospital in the Sound, and that was the most important thing Naruto decided to take care of after the birth.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

Taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke left the house, and the village slowly. They weren't going at full speed, walking slowly, taking breaks frequently, but they still had two months till the birth so it was alright.

"Let's set camp here, tonight," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke started a fire immediately, and Naruto sat down against a tree, taking off his long cloak.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Sitting across Naruto, he took of his pregnant husband's sandals, and started massaging his weary feet.

Naruto sighed in bliss. "Yes, just a little tired."

Sasuke nodded, and stood up. "I'll fill our water stock. You stay here, and then I'll make you dinner, okay dobe?"

"Okay," Naruto smiled at his husband.

Smiling back, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead quickly, and left without lingering.

Naruto looked after Sasuke, and then observed his surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest, and night had fallen already. Sasuke had said they were really close, and he was hoping that tomorrow they would be there. Naruto hoped so too, because he wanted to sleep in a comfy bed, and get rid of this weariness he felt.

Despite complaining about where he slept, before he could realize, Naruto's eyes dropped heavily.

The next he opened his eyes, he was chocking. He looked around frantically, and saw a dirty looking man standing above him, his hand over Naruto's mouth. There were four more, and they were searching through Sasuke and Naruto's belongings.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his stomach, and taking a deep breath, he bit the man's hand hardly.

The man yelled and jumped away from Naruto. "You bitch!"

"What are you doing you bastards?" Naruto shouted as loud as he could.

The men laughed, and one of them, obviously the leader spoke, "I can't believe you run away from a woman!"

"I'm not a woman you son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted at the man. "Leave here at once!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Pregnant and not a woman? Well, that's something I would like to see… Go get him."

Smiling slyly, two men approached Naruto, and caught him from his elbows easily.

Naruto already lacked a great amount of chakra, and he was weary from their travel, so he couldn't exactly do anything.

"Now, let's see," The leader approached Naruto and took of a knife. He started touching Naruto's big belly with the sharp edge.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto asked fearfully. "Don't touch my baby!"

"Oh, but you said you were no woman," The man said, and dragged the knife down between Naruto's legs.

"Stop it!" Naruto cried, feeling the press of the knife in his privates.

"My, my, looks like there really is something here, let's see," He leaned over to take off Naruto's leggings.

Taking a sharp breath, Naruto kicked the man as strong as he could, sending him flying away.

"Boss!" One of the man who was holding Naruto shouted. "What did you do bitch!"

Before Naruto could stop it, he got a kick to his side, and fell on the ground heavily, groaning. He felt the men approaching again, so he tried to crawl away, but the next second his cry of pain filled the night.

He laid down and turned into a ball, holding onto his belly as strong contractions hit him. Each one quicker than the before, and leaving him breathless and in pain.

"I'm gonna teach him a lesson," The leader said through gritted teeth and approached to Naruto. Before he could touch him, a kunai was stuck in his throat, making him choke in his own blood.

"Wh-What?" The man closest to Naruto took a step backwards, but a kunai hit him between his eyebrows, not letting him realize what was happening.

The remaining three held onto their weapons and looked around frantically. All they could see before they lost their lives was the shining of a blade under the moonlight and blood red eyes.

Sasuke looked around, making sure he had taken care of all the bandits before going to Naruto's side immediately.

"Naruto, Naruto look at me!" Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands.

Naruto parted his eyes. "S-Sasuke?"

"Yes, dobe, I'm here," Sasuke said reassuringly. "Where do you hurt?"

"E-Everywher-_nngh_," Naruto curled up as another contraction hit him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shook Naruto worriedly.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto was panting heavily. "Th-The baby is c-coming…"

"What?" Sasuke touched Naruto's belly worriedly. "It's still early!"

"I k-know, but," Naruto panted and smiled at Sasuke softly. "We'll see o-our baby e-earlier…"

"I'll take you to the hospital," Sasuke said quickly.

"N-No," Naruto took a deep breath. "W-we can't m-make it in t-time."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Y-You will do it," Naruto said, and bit his lips as another contraction hit him.

Sasuke frowned.

"Y-You are t-the only o-one," Naruto panted. "C-Cut my belly o-open. B-Be careful d-don't hurt the baby. I-I think y-you will know how deep y-you should cut with your sh-sharingan."

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then nodded.

Quickly, he took off Naruto's obi, and revealed his big belly.

"Okay," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Quickly, he went to the fire he had started earlier, and put his sword in it, letting it get hot. He took it back before the metal could get heated too much, and went to Naruto's side immediately, his sharingan activated.

"We have nothing to numb you Naruto," Sasuke said. "This will hurt a lot."

"It's f-fine," Naruto panted. "I c-can take it. D-Do it n-now."

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath, before making horizontal cut over Naruto's belly.

Naruto bit his lower lip harshly, and his nails dug into the dirty ground.

Sasuke kept on cutting layer by layer, checking every few moments if he reached or not. But, there was too much blood for him to see, so he quickly grabbed the cloths they had brought with them and cleaned Naruto's stomach, cutting into the soft skin some more.

Naruto tried to breathe deeply as he felt himself getting cut open. He felt like his hold on reality was slipping away, still, he tried to keep on, for Sasuke, and for their baby.

Sasuke wiped sweat away from his forehead, smearing the blood on his hands over his face. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke left his sword to the side, and put his hands in Naruto's open stomach slowly, trying not to hurt him more than he already did.

His hands grabbed a bundle, and his eyes saw the unmistakable chakra, and pulled it out. And a second later a loud, high pitched crying filled the woods.

Sasuke panted as he looked at the newborn. He was covered in blood, and he had a small tuft of black hair on top of his small head. He looked ugly actually, but Sasuke could swore he had never seen anything more beautiful and miraculous in his life before.

Snapping out of his daze, Sasuke cut the cord that was binding the baby to Naruto and taking off his kimono, he wrapped the infant with it, cleaning his face with the sleeves, only to see a soft, pale skin.

"N-Naruto look, our baby," Sasuke held out their son for Naruto to see.

Naruto looked at the still crying baby with barely opened eyes, and a small smile found its way to his lips. "He's beautiful. He looks just like you," Naruto whispered. "Take care of him, okay? I love you, both of you…"

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, but he got no response from his love. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

He left his son on the ground gently, and performed a few hand seals quickly, his hands glowing with purple chakra. He put his hands over Naruto's belly, and tried to heal him as quick as possible. He managed to stop the bleeding after a while, but Naruto wouldn't move, or give a response.

Sasuke took his son in his shaky arms and called out once again, "Naruto!"

He didn't realize that his tears were mixing up with his newborn son's.

* * *

**Review if you like, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke would amaterasu me.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yaoi, AU, Mpreg, Fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the tenth chapter. You guys made me so happy in the last chapter. I already said that I'm not a good writer, but still, getting so many reviews sent me to the clouds! Thank you again! *bows***

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke took his head in his hands as he sat down on a bench in the hospital. He started shaking his legs as he looked at the operation room that the doctors had taken Naruto in. He looked to the other side, where they had taken his son.

He took a deep breath, and blinked as his red, sore eyes started stinging again.

"Here,"

He looked up when he saw a tea cup in front of his gaze, and saw Naruto's doctor standing there with a smile.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled, and accepted the tea.

Smiling softly, the doctor sat down beside Sasuke. "Your son will be fine," He said after a while. "Since he's premature, we need to keep him here for a while. He may have infections though… Can you tell me what happened?"

Sasuke took a shaky breath, and then started telling what happened.

* * *

"_Oh, no, we're not leaving each other here," Sasuke said, and left his son gently on the ground._

_He grabbed Naruto's discarded obi, and tied it around Naruto's stomach tightly. Leaning over, he put his ear over Naruto's heart, and heard the deep but steady beating of it. Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke pushed Naruto's hair out of his face with a bloody hand, and kissed his sweaty forehead._

_Quickly, Sasuke took his own obi and taking his son in his arms, he wrapped the infant with it, and tied him to his chest tightly._

_He kissed his son's teary face to soothe him. "Don't worry, your mother will be fine…"_

_Leaning over, Sasuke took Naruto into a sitting position, and then turning around, he took Naruto onto his back._

_They still had a day's walk, but Sasuke had to make it shorten, he didn't care how. Focusing his chakra on his legs, Sasuke started running faster than he had ever done. He never stopped, he never loosened his grip on Naruto. His son's cries, and Naruto's soft breaths against his neck giving him the strength he needed._

_He arrived at the hospital before the dawn._

"_Somebody!" He shouted, shifting Naruto to hold him tighter._

_Immediately, a few nurses and a doctor run to his side, pushing a stretcher along._

"_Take him first," Sasuke said, and turned around, letting the nurses lie Naruto down on the stretcher. "My son," Sasuke untied the obi around his chest. "He's born a few hours ago. Please take care of them," Sasuke said in a pleading voice._

"_Worry not," The doctor nodded, he took Naruto to the emergency room, while the nurses took the baby to the newborn section._

_Sasuke stood in the middle of the brightly lid corridor for a while, and then walked to the emergency room, only to see Naruto getting carried to the operation room._

_He put a hand over his strangely beating heart, and slumped on a bench that stood against a wall._

* * *

The doctor patted Sasuke's shoulder. "You are a fine man... Don't worry, your family will be fine."

"Thanks, doctor," Sasuke said softly. He couldn't wait to take his family, and leave here with them by his side.

The doctor smiled softly. "Wanna see your son while you wait?"

Sasuke looked up immediately. "Can I?"

"Of course," The doctor smiled, and stood up, Sasuke following after him immediately.

They walked for a while and entered the newborn yard. Sasuke looked around as he heard crying voices of infants from different places. They entered another section, and the doctor stood in front of a glass covered wall. Sasuke stood beside him, and gazed inside, his heart skipping a beat.

His newborn son was inside, sleeping in a small, glass box kind of thing. He had wires going to his small nose, and there were lots of others stuck to his quickly rising-falling chest. Sasuke could see a white line on his tiny wrist, he could read a word on it, _Uchiha_.

"He's fine there?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Yes," The doctor smiled. "He'll have to stay there at least for another month."

"Okay, okay," Sasuke nodded.

The doctor smiled at the young father. "I need to go now, my shift is about to start."

"Thank you for everything," Sasuke bowed to the man, and didn't rise till the doctor was out of the room.

Only then, Sasuke stood up, and started watching his baby.

He was so small. Smaller than other babies, Sasuke guessed. With all of those foreign things around him, he looked even smaller, and all Sasuke wanted was to take him in his arms, and take him out of here, to bring him to the one who nearly gave his life up for him.

Sighing, Sasuke put his hand over the glass, and then his forehead connected with the clear barrier with a harsh thud. This was Sasuke's fault. What kind of a man would leave their pregnant mate alone? And now, because of his stupidity, his most important people were in pain…

Sasuke's eyes stopped on the name tag of his son again. He didn't have a name yet. Every time they tried to choose one, they ended up arguing as usual. But it was all the dobe's fault. He came up with the strangest names. He first wanted ramen, but of course Sasuke refused. And then curry, and then noddle… Sasuke smiled bitterly. After the operation, and Naruto woke up, Sasuke would let him name their son at his heart's content. He was the mother, he had the right to do so.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke glanced at his son once more, and then left quickly, starting to wait at the entrance of the operation room again.

He didn't know how long he waited. He counted every tile of the floor, and every mistake on the walls. But, finally, a doctor and a few nurses left the room.

"How is he?" Sasuke jumped to his feet.

The doctor took a breath. "When he was brought here, he had lost a great amount of blood. I can tell you that this is the only problem he have. We cleaned his stomach from the birth effects, and took the necessary actions. He's been given blood, and will be taken to the intense care now. After he wakes up, we'll have tests to see if he's been infected or not. So, I can say he's going to be alright."

Sasuke took a deep breath, filling his lungs happily. "Thank you so much, doctor."

"Of course," The doctor smiled, and then added quickly. "I was wondering… It's first time I see a pregnant male. Can I make a few examinations on him?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened immediately. "My spouse is not a lab rat. I refuse any treatment if it's not for his health," Sasuke said and stepped aside, "Thank you again."

Nodding, the doctor left.

For the next few days, Sasuke spent his time standing in front of glass walls. Sometimes watching his son, but mostly waiting for Naruto to wake up.

When Naruto opened his eyes finally, Sasuke thought it had been ages since he last saw those breathtaking obs.

Without having a second thought, Sasuke nearly threw himself over Naruto and buried his hand in his sunshine hair, and started kissing wherever he could.

"You turned back to me," He whispered, as his hands caressed Naruto's sides. "Thank you, thank you… Never leave me alone, never think that I could go on without you. Not anymore… There is no Sasuke without Naruto…"

Sasuke smiled, as he felt arms wrapping around him weakly, and then he heard a soft whisper, "There is no Naruto without Sasuke…"

Naruto smiled softly at his husband as Sasuke sat down beside him. He looked around and realized that he was in a usual, boring hospital room. The only color in his room seemed to be the daisies on the drawer beside his bed.

"Thank you," Naruto said happily, his voice raspy.

Naruto loved daisies, and Sasuke also liked them, because they reminded Sasuke of his Naruto.

"Of course," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto smiled again, but it disappeared immediately, as his eyes fell on his mostly flat stomach.

Naruto took a sharp breath as his hands touched his stomach frantically. "M-My baby, where is my baby?"

"Shh," Sasuke leaned over and took Naruto's face in his hands. "Calm down, love. He's fine, he's at the newborn section. They're keeping him under control."

Naruto took a moment to understand what Sasuke was saying and then nodded quickly. "I-I want to see him."

"Naruto, I'm not sure if-"

"Sasuke, please," Naruto interrupted with his pleading voice. "Please, I need to see him."

Sasuke took a deep breath, as he examined Naruto's condition. He looked really pale, and tired. He had a wire sticking out of his arm and it was giving Naruto a clear liquid. Sasuke lifted the sheets that was covering Naruto and looked at his body. He looked really frail in this state. Still, Sasuke _needed_ to grant his wish.

Sasuke stood up, and scooped Naruto up in bridal style. "I'll take you to him, okay?"

Naruto nodded with teary eyes, and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

Sasuke didn't waste any time to leave the room, and take Naruto to where their son was being kept.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and when he got a nod from his husband, he looked into the glass wall. He gasped as he saw his tiny son in there. The little body naked except a diaper, wires everywhere, a pair helping him to breathe steadily.

Naruto bit his lower lip, as tears started leaving his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he turned back, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and buried his face in there.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back, as the blond shook with silent sobs. "He'll be fine," Sasuke murmured as he took Naruto to his room. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

_Nothing goes right_, Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto's back. He was lying on the hospital bed, but Sasuke knew that he wasn't sleeping. They both hadn't been able to sleep for the last week.

After Naruto woke up, and saw their son, he had become unusually quiet. He rarely talked, didn't want to eat anything, and worst of all he refused to see their son again. Sasuke had tried to talk him about it, but Naruto hadn't even opened his mouth to give a response. At nights, Sasuke heard Naruto crying silently, but he could do nothing but hold Naruto close as he shed his precious tears for an unknown reason.

"What is this?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Naruto's soft voice, and then saw Naruto sitting up.

"What's wrong, love?" Sasuke asked worriedly, as Naruto slid his hospital gown down.

They both looked at Naruto's nipples as a pale, yellowish liquid dripped from them.

Naruto whimpered. "Hurts…"

"I'll go get a doctor," Sasuke said, went looking for Naruto's doctor.

It wasn't long before Sasuke turned with the doctor, and they learned that Naruto was lactating.

"H-How is this even possible?" Naruto asked, as his arms wrapped themselves around his chest, trying to hide himself.

"A sudden increase in the hormones cause you to lactate," The doctor explained calmly. "It's normal that they hurt. Since you can't feed your baby, they will hurt more than usual. But once you start, it'll help you to get rid of the excess milk, and it will help you to build a special bond between your baby and you," The doctor ended his words with a smile.

"Thank you, doctor," Sasuke accompanied the doctor to the door and then returned to Naruto's side, who seemed to be shocked with the news.

"I'm not a woman," Naruto said after a while.

"No, no you're not," Sasuke said softly.

"This- I…" Naruto took a deep breath and then lied down, and pulled the covers over his head. "Leave me alone for a while please?"

Sasuke was reluctant, but in the end he did as his lover wanted, telling him that he was waiting at the door if he needed anything.

Sasuke sighed, as he leaned his head over the wall outside of Naruto's room. This time, he even couldn't hug Naruto as he cried.

With a sudden decision, Sasuke walked to the doctor's room quickly.

"Can we talk?" He said. "It's about Naruto."

* * *

"Welcome home," Sasuke said softly, as he pushed the door to their home. With an arm, he was holding his son, while the other was around Naruto, holding his limp body against his tightly.

He led them to the bedroom quickly, and helped Naruto to lie down.

"Is it alright if I put him here?" Sasuke asked softly, and Naruto nodded slowly.

Smiling at Naruto, Sasuke lied the sleeping baby down beside Naruto on the bed.

"I'll prepare something for you to eat, okay?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple and left for the kitchen.

Sighing, Sasuke looked for something to cook for Naruto.

It had been almost two months after the birth, and they were finally back to their home. The baby was released from the hospital, he was back to the health condition he was supposed to be. But, even after they left the hospital, nothing had changed. Naruto still refused any contact with their son, and he didn't touch the baby if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Sasuke put the bowl of instant soup he prepared on a tray, and carried it to the bedroom. He stopped at the door and watched inside silently with wide eyes.

Naruto was holding their son as he slept and whispering to him something Sasuke couldn't hear. Naruto kissed the infant's temple, and then touched his small hands and feet, counting the fingers. He was relieved when he saw all of them in place. He, then, touched every part of the tiny body carefully, not to wake the slumbering baby up. Taking a shaky breath, he kissed his forehead gently, and then scooted away from the baby, closing his eyes.

Sasuke was both surprised, and pleased with what he saw. Though, when he stepped into the room, he didn't show any emotion.

"Come here, my big baby," He murmured and took Naruto in his arms. "I promise, everything will be fine," He sang softly, a distant melody that was sang to them by Mikoto years ago. "Just you and me…"

Naruto didn't try to hide his tears.

* * *

Sasuke awakened in the middle of the night. He looked to the other side of the bed, and wasn't surprised of Naruto's absence.

He left the bed calmly, and walked to the room beside theirs silently. He found Naruto where he knew he would be. Beside a crib that their son slept, watching him with a soft expression on his face.

Sasuke knew Naruto needed time to recover, and get used to the things, but their son needed him. The infant slept all the time, never cried or made a noise. He whimpered sometimes, and Sasuke fed him with the milk he bought from somewhere. He knew that it wasn't enough for the baby, he couldn't get the nutrients only a mother's milk could give him. But, Sasuke wouldn't push Naruto to do something he didn't want.

Still, he needed to do something. And, he decided to take action in the morning.

For now, he returned to bed, not letting Naruto realize his presence.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Morning sun made him blink several times, and he sat up on the bed. There was no trace of Sasuke. Naruto quickly went to the bathroom, and then entered his son's room, wanting to see his baby.

His heart started beating fearfully as he couldn't find him in the crib.

"Sasuke!" Naruto started running down the hall, and then stopped as he saw his husband standing in the middle of living room with a smile. "Sasuke?"

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Something wrong?"

"The b-baby," Naruto stuttered. "Where is he?"

"He's here," Sasuke said, and beckoned Naruto with a hand.

Blinking, Naruto walked into the room, and stopped breathing with the sight that greeted him.

There was a woman in there. She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and creamy pale skin. She was holding _Naruto's _baby in her arms, while she talked to him sweetly.

"W-What's happening?" Naruto asked as he eyed the woman.

"I wanted to save you from the pressure you feel," Sasuke explained calmly. "So, I found Emiko-san. She'll be taking care of our son from now on. I'll send the baby with her, so he can get used to his new mother quickly."

"W-What?" Tears filled Naruto's eyes, and then he hissed dangerously. "Nobody takes my son away."

"B-But-" The woman opened her mouth but Naruto was quicker.

"Shut up!" He shouted, tears leaving his eyes. "Give my son back!"

Startled, the woman stepped away from Naruto, as the baby in her arms started crying loudly.

"M-My baby," Naruto sniffled and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, tell her to give him back. See, he wants me too…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's teary face carefully, and then called out to the woman, "Emiko-san, please give the baby to his mother."

The woman hesitated for a moment, and then approached to Naruto. Naruto was quick to take the baby back, and he left the room immediately, not looking back.

Sasuke sighed softly. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

He led the woman out, and then walked to the bedroom, where he found Naruto sitting on the bed with his back to the door.

Sasuke sat down behind Naruto, and smiled at the sight. Naruto was holding the baby tightly with an arm, and the other was holding his tiny hand, while the infant sucked on his nipple loudly.

Sasuke parted his legs, and guided Naruto to lean his back over Sasuke's chest.

"I-I was so afraid of touching him," Naruto said softly after a while. "He had to come early, he had to stay in the hospital for weeks. I f-felt like it's my fault, like I couldn't protect him, and I didn't deserve him… W-What's wrong with me?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "It's nothing. Just an after birth depression. You'll feel better soon…"

"It's so stupid," Naruto mumbled and kissed his son's pale, tiny fingers. "D-Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will," Sasuke said, caressing Naruto's hair. "Naruto, you're barely twenty years old, yet you're a parent. It's such a big responsibility, and on top of that you had to bear a child as a man. So, I understand, and respect you…"

"T-Thank you," Naruto said softy.

"See," Sasuke caressed his son's dark haired head softly. "The baby knows that you're his mother. He recognizes your scent and your voice."

"Yuudai," Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I-I name him Yuudai, so that he'll grow up to be an excellent shinobi like his father," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled softly. "That's the perfect name for our son. I hope he'll grow up to be a fine man like his mother…"

Naruto smiled softly, making Sasuke's heart beat quicker. It had been too long since he had last seen that lovely smile. He kissed Naruto quickly, and sighed softly as Naruto kissed him back.

They broke the kiss as they heard a popping sound, and looked down. Their son was looking at them with intelligent, dark blue eyes.

"Hey, little man," Sasuke smiled at his son.

"He smiles when I do this," Naruto said, and then touched Yuudai's milky lower lip with a finger. Immediately, a smile grew on the baby's face.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "He looks nice."

"Of course he does," Naruto smiled again. "He's my baby after all…"

Sasuke smirked. "You started talking like a dobe again."

"Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, but couldn't stop his smile.

"He fell asleep," Sasuke commented.

Naruto looked down and saw the baby sleeping soundly. He smiled, and let Sasuke carry him to his crib.

"Now," Sasuke returned quickly with a disturbing smirk on his face. "I'm kind of thirsty, I was wondering if you could give me some milk."

Naruto blushed crimson, and his arms covered his nipples quickly. "P-Pervert!"

"I get the half of the milk," Sasuke said as he advanced on Naruto. "It's a deal."

"L-Let go, you pervert!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke didn't listen, and didn't stop till he drew the most wanton moans out of his husband.

* * *

**Yuudai means great hero. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
